Child Birth Complications
by landofthekwt
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome's first child creates a complication which may destroy their marriage. Do not own Inuyasha or profit from it. These drabbles were submitted to Dokuga's Weekly Word Count Perfection Contest. This story is Inu/Kag and Sess/Kag.
1. Child Birth Complications

Title: Child Birth Complications

Author: landofthekwt

Genre: General

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Gasp Dokuga Weekly Perfection Drabble #16

Warning: Live Birth

Summary: A baby is born

It was to be their first. Inuyasha had been told to leave the birthing room by Kaede. Normally, only women were allowed there. But he refused to leave. He had to hold Kagome's hand during this ordeal. It was his duty to always protect her from harm.

The birth was difficult. Kagome was in labor for nearly twenty-four hours. But he stood by her coaxing her with the lessons that she had taught him. All those weeks training with her helped both of them make it through the difficult ordeal.

It seemed that the danger that child birth brought to Sengoku Jidai had passed. as the baby issued its first cry. All in the room were relieved and excited at the new arrival. Inuyasha was ecstatic and kissed Kagome. All Kagome could do was offer a weak smile as her husband wiped the sweat from her brow.

As Kaede held the baby aloft there was an audible gasp in the room. All could see that there was a sickle moon clearly marked on the baby's forehead.

Kagome strained to see. "Is there something wrong?"

A deep voice from the back of the room announced, " No, he is perfect."


	2. Sunlight Throught the Mist

Title: Sunlight through the Mist

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13 for hanyous with hangovers

Prompt: Mist Dokuga Weekly Perfection Drabble #17

Word Count:400

Warnings: Hanyous with hangovers.

Summary: Inuyasha wakes on the day after "Child Birth Complications" to face the reality of his situation.

The sun shown through the morning mist and awakened the sleeping hanyou from his sake induced haze. It brought him back to the unpleasant reality of his own situation.

Yesterday should have been the best day of his life. Unfortunately, the birth of "his son" caused more pain than he had ever felt in his life.

The revelation that "his son" was actually the result of the union of Sesshoumaru and Kagome was shocking. It had never occurred to him that Kagome had any interest in Sesshoumaru much less than she had been intimate with him.

His trust in Kagome was his deepest held belief. If she could be unfaithful to him, what else could he possibly count on.

His efforts to gain satisfaction by taking out his anger on Sesshoumaru had proved fruitless. All it done was allow the tai-youkai to physically and verbally abuse him. It brought back all of hated memories of his childhood.

Maybe Sesshoumaru was on target with his taunts.. Why would she want a hanyou when she could have a tai-youkai..

All of this had led him to Goshinboku where he had crawled inside of a bottle of sake. Anything to escape the reality of his situation.

"Ah, there you are. Kagome thought that you might be here. She was worried about you and sent me out to look for you."

It took Inuyasha a minute to realize that the speaker was Miroku. What was he doing here.?

"Go away. There is no one there that wants to see me.."

The next sound that he heard was the whack of Miroku's staff against his skull.

"Ow, what was that for?"

" Trying to beat some sense into that thick skull of yours. You have a wife who loves you and needs you right now.. Are you just going to walk away and let Sesshoumaru take everything you ever wanted away from you or you are willing to fight for her?"

"I tried fighting and this was the result."

"I mean you have to go to Kagome and find a way to live with her despite everything that has happened. Otherwise, she will go to Sesshoumaru and you will have nothing."

Miroku's words were sobering. He would try and go on. It was good thing that he had a friend like Miroku to make him see the light.


	3. No Regrets

Title: No Regrets

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Genre: General

Word Count:200

Prompt: Regret Dokuga Drabble #18

Warning: None

Summary: Kagome ponders what to do after "Child Birth Complications"

She gazed at the new born child in her arms. It was amazing that such a small bundle could produce such biggest worry this morning had been giving birth to her first child. Now events were spiraling out of control,

She pondered her options. No matter what she did it could hurt someone she loved. She would not do that. Did she have any regrets?

Did she regret leaving the future for Inuyasha? No, she loved his passion for her and the soft vulnerable side which he only showed to her. She loved being the ordinary woman that Kikyou had always dreamed of being.

Did she regret her love affair with Sesshoumaru? No, his confidence and strength gave her the feeling that she could do anything. She loved feeling like a princess when she was with him.

She looked at the baby in her arms with the sickle moon, silver dog ears and golden eyes. He yawned as she petted his ears. She did not regret his birth for one instant. He was perfect in her eyes.

The brothers were going to have to live with her decision. She knew what she wanted . She had no regrets.


	4. Like his Father

Title: Like his father

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: G

Genre: General

CU

Word Count: 300

Prompt: Echo Dokuga Perfection Drabble #19

Warning: Spoiler for Chapter 471 and Movie 3

Summary: Sesshoumaru anticipates his triumph

A/N Part 4 of "Child Birth Complications"

The dai-youkai stared at the crescent moon in the darkling sky. It was an auspicious omen. It's presence heralded his triumph over his half-brother.

In a single day his heir had been born, he had bested his half-brother, and won the right to claim his mate. There was no doubt in his mind that Inuyasha had yielded. By clan law Kagome now clearly belonged to him.

Kagome. His mother's words echoed in his mind.

" All this fuss over a single human girl. What a strange aspect to resemble his father."

Mother would never understand. She could not comprehend how his father could love Izayoi .or why he cared for Rin.

To her humans were not worthy of notice by demons much less worthy of love or caring.. He had shared her sentiments once. But that was before he met Rin. Before he came to love Kagome.

Now he understood the question that his father had asked him so long ago

"Do you have someone to protect?"

The answer echoed as clear as a bell. " Kagome and their child."

When his father had gone to save Izayoi and Inuyasha, he had dismissed his father's actions as foolishness. Now he understood his father's actions since he had someone to protect.

He had arrived just in time for his son's birth. It did not matter to him that his son was hanyou or that Kagome was human Only that they were his to protect.

His presence at the birth was a open challenge to Inuyasha's rights to protect them.. It forced Inuyasha defend his own right to Kagome.

He had anticipated all of this when he had arrived. Everything had worked out just as he had planned. He had won the battle. In the morning he would claim his prize.


	5. In the Dark

Title: In the dark

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: G

Genre: General

Prompt: Blind Dokuga Drabble #20

Word Count:100

CU

Warning: None

Summary: The boys receive a message from Kagome

Miroku was leaving when he suddenly remembered the scroll . Handing it to the hanyou, he hurried home.

Inuyasha gazed at the scroll.

"Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. If you want to be part of my future, meet me at the Bone Eater's Well .at midday."

He felt like a blind man seeing a ray of light for the first time.

Rin handed the missive to Sesshoumaru and bowed deeply.

The daiyoukai was stunned by what he read This course of events had never occurred to him. .

He was truly in the dark as to his next course of action


	6. High Noon

Title: High Noon

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Flash Dokuga Drabble #21

Word Count:300

Genre: General

Warning: Bad language

Summary: Part VI of Child Birth Complications.

The walk to the well reminded him so much of the day he went to tell Kagome goodbye. . A flash of sunlight momentarily blinded him. When it faded she was there sitting on edge of well the baby cradled in her arms. She looked up and smiled sadly at him.

Before he could approach a sphere of light appeared between them. Slowly, it coalesced into the hated form of his half-brother. Typical Sesshoumaru , all flash and glam.. The dai-youkai boldly strode forward toward Kagome.

At last Inuyasha found his voice.

" Just what the fuck are you doing with my wife."

Sesshoumaru whirled on him.

"Your rights are forfeit. I defeated you last night. I am here to claim my mate and my heir."

Inuyasha was about to retort when Kagome's voice stopped both of them.

" I am not prize that you can win. You are both here at my invitation. This is my child and no one is taking him anywhere I do not want to go. I love you both and I am not willing to give up either of you. You are going to have to live with my decision"

The brothers began to circle each other hurling insults and ignoring Kagome's pleas for them to stop. Finally, she had enough.

She screamed " I wish that the well would open and I could go home to mother. Then the two of you would have five hundred years. to consider what you have lost."

The combatants froze. Inuyasha picked a clod of earth.

"Kagome, you know that is an idle threat."

He casually tossed the dirt into the well. There was a flash of blue which emanated from the bottom of the well.

They all stared at the well in stunned silence.


	7. Standing at the Brink

Title: Standing at the Brink

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Genre: General

CU

Word Count 200

Prompt: Lock Dokuga Word Count Perfection Drabble #22

Warning: None

Summary: Kagome contemplates jumping into the well.

A/N Part VII of "Child Birth Complications"

Kagome was torn. With one word she had unlocked the key to the well. All she had to do was jump and she would be home again. Home in her own bed. Home with her family and friends. Home where all of the conveniences of modern life awaited her. Home where she did not have face the two men whose love tore her apart. At last, Inuyasha spoke and disturbed her reverie.

"Feh, I know how homesick you are. We can never replace the family that you left behind when you came back to me. This time does not offer the safety and conveniences that you will find you in your era. But Kagome, if you go through that well you might as well cut out my heart and take it with you.. I stood vigil by the well waiting for you for three years. The thought of never seeing you again is more than I can take. I would rather you went with Sesshoumaru than go through the well."

"Hn"

Kagome and Inuyasha turned at the sound of his voice. Finally, Kagome broke the silence.

"Do you have something to say to me, Sesshoumaru?"

"Stay."


	8. I'll Be Missing You

Title: I'll be Missing You

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Genre: General

Prompt: Missing Dokuga Drabble #23

Word Count:400 (had to use online word counter due to ffnet being down)

Universe: Canon

Warning: None

Summary: Kagome speaks her mind Part VIII of Child Birth Complications

They were waiting for her to speak. Each hoping against hope that she would choose him. Each wishing that she would not jump into the well. The longing in their eyes touched her heart. At length she found her voice and her courage.

"When I left my home in the future I had said my good byes. I will always miss my mother, Sota and Ji-chan. They will always hold a special place in my heart. They all understood that I could not live in world without Inuyasha in it. In every marriage there come a time when a woman must leave her family to live with her husband even it means never seeing her family again.

"I had to follow my heart My heart has grown since I came back. It now has room for both. of you. If I had to choose one of you I would be incomplete. Part of me would forever wonder what I missed."

"Sesshoumaru, I want to be your mate. You make me feel like a princess when I am with you. I want the share your burden of ruling the West .I will help you and our children prepare for tomorrow when the youkai disappear and the humans are dominant."

"Inuyasha, I promised to always stay by your side and I will never break my promise. I finally understand why Kikyou wanted to be an ordinary woman. As your wife I can retain my humanity and raise our children living side by side with humans."

" I know that the two of you have hated each other all your lives. But I know both of you love me. I ask you to put aside your hate for me and our children. I am willing to go to great lengths to make my life with two of your work. I will only be happy if I can be with both of you. Are you willing to enter the future with me? I would miss you terribly if you didn't."

"I will not settle anymore. Mount Azusa taught me that I should never believe I am second to anyone. What I want and what I need is just as important as what anyone else wants and needs. I want both of you in my life. It is my turn to be selfish. It is up to the two of you to make it work."

.


	9. On the Clock

Title: On the Clock

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Genre: General

Word Count: 300

Prompt: Clock Dokuga Perfection Drabble #23

Warning:None

Summary: Stipulation

A/N: This piece was inspired by piratequeen0405. I always thought that Miroku had the temperament to be a good lawyer. Part IX of Child Birth Complications.

Miroku was rather proud of his draftsmanship. Most of the provisions had been specifically requested by Kagome. Now he had to obtain the approval of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. He found Inuyasha sitting in Goshinboku.

"Inuyasha, you know that I have been looking for you. Here is the document expresses Kagome's wishes on her relationship with the two of you."

Inuyasha scanned the document quickly. With each line, the scowl on his face became more pronounced. Finally, he looked at Miroku and sighed.

"I understand that he gets her from the imperial harvest festival to the beginning of rice planting. Why do I have to go along?"

" Kagome thought if you submitted to Sesshoumaru while you were at the Western Shiro it would create a stronger bond between the two of you. Also if he acknowledges you as his beta the inuyoukai would show respect for you as his second."

"I could live with that. Why do I have to be his nanny."

"Kagome thought if you took care of their child it would help you prepare for fatherhood. After all you are supposed to have the next child with her."

Inuyasha glance at the provision which provided that Kagome would alternate between the brothers when having children. He knew that she would not consider another child until Sesshoumaru's boy was weaned. He had been ready for fatherhood. Waiting would be stared hard at the last few paragraphs.

"Kagome may cease producing progeny for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru when she in her sole discretion determines that she does not desire any more children. Should either brother attempt to violate this portion of the agreement they shall be fixed."

"What does "fixed" mean?"

"Believe me Inuyasha. You do not want to know."


	10. Beloved

Title: Beloved

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: G

Genre: General

Prompt: Elbow Dokuga Weekly Perfection #24

Word Count: 100

Warning: None

Summary: Negotiations?

A/N The kanji on Sesshoumaru's elbow is shown in my icon.

He held the monk by the throat.

"Monk, how dare you try to get intoxicate this Sesshoumaru."

" I was just bending the elbow with you."

"Sesshoumaru, release the monk."

"This Sesshoumaru will never agree to share you with Inuyasha.."

She spoke the kotodama. "Beloved". The ink flew onto the daiyoukai's exposed elbow searing itself into his skin . Sesshoumaru was frozen in place.

"You will release the monk. You will agree to every word of the document. Only I can release you from the kotodama"

She reached up and kissed him on the lips.


	11. Kagome's Experiment

Title: Kagome's Experiment

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Experiment One Shot

Word Count:1150

Genre: General

CU

Warning: none

Summary: Bad times at the Western Shiro

A/N Child Birth Complications Part X_I_

It was not supposed to work this way. When she had conceived her grand experiment she thought that she and Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and little Ouji could all live together as a family.

She had not counted on Sesshoumaru's reaction to the subjugation mark. It started when they arrived at the Western Shiro. Sesshoumaru accepted Inuyasha's submission. Then he sent him

on patrol along the border with Ryu with orders to stay there until relieved. She had not seen him since that day. She had been counting on him to help her with her son so that she could have more time with Sesshoumaru while she was here.

Sesshoumaru had not talked with her since they arrived on Kyushu. They were sleeping in separate bedchambers. He had even given orders to the servants that she was to be ignored. Not

even Jaken had the courage to speak to her. She felt so isolated and alone. Ouji cried and she held him closer. At least there was someone who needed her.

At this point she wondered why she had not taken Ouji and jumped down the well. Her mother would have welcomed her and her grandchild home. She would not have had to put up with the humiliation o f being trapped in her bedroom in a strange place where she had no friends.

She should have taken Miroku's offer to come to Kyushu with her. Miroku was just looking for excuse to leave Edo for the warmer climes of the West.

She had refused to let him accompany her when she learned that Shippou and his buddies from the Kitsune Inn would be guarding the village in Miroku's absence. There would be nothing left of the village after the foxes got through terrorizing it. She just could not do that to Kaede at her age to say nothing of Rin.

At this moment she would welcome anyone's company. If Naraku had shown up, she might have offered him tea. There was a commotion in the hallway. The shouji door slid open. In torch light

Kagome could see a small silver haired woman draped in a mokomoko-sama and clad in a kimono that could only belong to a princess. A beaded necklace was around her neck A pendant with large green gem in the center hung from the necklace.

" Daughter-in-law. Where is my grandchild?"

Kagome stared dumb-founded at the woman. Could she be Sesshoumaru's mother? In all the time that they had been together, he had not once mentioned his mother. Kagome did not even know if she was alive or dead. Now here she was face to face with her. She had always been rather familiar in her manner with Sesshoumaru. What does one say to one's inlaw when they are royalty.

" Well. Are you going to stand there gawking at me or will you greet properly? I am not going to eat you, you know. Someone has to raise my grandchild. I would certainly not trust Sesshoumaru to do that."

Kagome gathered her courage and stepped forward from the shadow of the room where she had been sitting. She placed the child in the Sesshoumaru's mother's outstretched arms and bowed low.

" Behold, honored Mother. I present you with your grand child, Ouji."

The woman gazed at the little one with a puzzled look. Then she reached out and stroked the ears of the little hanyou. He cuddled closer to her.

"I never tire of a hanyou's reaction to having his ears rubbed. It always helped with the little one.

If I was gentle to him he always responded in kind."

She looked up at Kagome with a calculating look.

" I understand that you have mated my son and married the little one. Do you really think that such an arrangement will work? It certainly is not keeping with Japanese or inuyoukai tradition.

What my husband did in taking concubines was accepted in both societies. I was expected to be the dutiful mate while he went to them It was only after he died that I realized how much I had lost. Why are you not with my son? What is going on here?"

Kagome could not restrain herself any longer. It had been weeks since she had talked to anyone but her son. It was true that she had been provided with clothes suitable for her position. The finest food was provided for her and her movements were not restricted within the Shiro. But she had been totally ignored.

Her words poured forth. The woman's facial expression never changed. Kagome had no idea what she thought. When Kagome was done, she thrust the child back into Kagome's arms and bade her to follow.

" This is intolerable. I thought that I had raised Sesshoumaru to behave better. To put aside his mate and treat her in such a manner will not and cannot be tolerated."

She opened the shouji door and with Kagome and son in tow, she strode down the hallway toward the chamber where she knew that Sesshoumaru was holding court. When they arrived at the chamber there was a general gasp and then a hush settled over the chamber. Tension filled the air as all waited on the drama between Mother and Son.

"Mother , why are you here?"

" Did I not rule in this house as the Lady of West? Did your father not entrust the West to me when he died? Have I ever handed over that power to you?"

" I have never disputed your title as Lady of the West. I have seen no proof that Father intended you to rule the West. You have not resided in the Western Shiro for centuries, residing instead in your castle in the air."

"I am not here to fight for power. I am here to see my grandchild. Since you did not bring the child or his mother to see me. I descended to this mundane place to see them. And what do I find. The boy and his mother huddled in small room because my son is having a temper tantrum. I raised you better. I thought you understood respect for others. You will start behaving or I will take you over my knee and spank you like I used to do."

Some snickers arose from the audience. Sesshoumaru glared at them and the hall fell silent.

" You will treat your mate and your son better or I will take them to my palace where they will get better treatment and I can indulge my grandchild. Come with me, my dear"

She turned walked to the doorway dragging Kagome and Ouji with her and paused.

" And bring the little one back from the border. The sight of my grandson's ears have made me long to see him again."

.


	12. Piercing the Veil

Title: Piercing the Veil

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Genre: General

Word Count:300

Prompt: Pierce Dokuga Weekly Perfection Drabble #26

Warning: None

Summary: Kagome and Sesshoumaru make up

A/N Child Birth Complications Part XII

Little Ouji had been put to bed. His doting grandmother was watching over him. It was time to confront Sesshoumaru. Things simply could not go on like they were. They needed to talk. Only then could the veil of suspicion and anger be pierced.

She found him on the shiro's ramparts gazing out to sea. Their trysts had been so passionate. Not much time for conversation. Those gaps needed to be filled in if they were ever to have a real relationship. She realized that despite their mating she actually knew very little about him.

He turned toward her as she approached. His expression never changed. Did he hate her for placing the subjugation mark on him?

"Come to control me through your magic, miko. I put no mark on you when you became my mate. But you want to control me like some beast. That is not what mates. do Mates are equals not master and servant. "

She must stung that he had called her called miko. Miko were the enemy of youkai. Purifying and controlling them as if they were evil. She longed to hear him call her Kagome or beloved.

" I am sorry, Sesshoumaru. I should have talked to you instead of controlling you. I guess all of that time controlling Inuyasha clouded my thinking. Then when you refused to consider my proposal. "

"But you never asked me. I might have said, yes if you explained it properly There are two parts of the spell I like."

"And what might those be?"

"You can say beloved to me anytime you want."

"What else?"

Sesshoumaru leaned over to kiss her.

"You can kiss me anytime you want."

She touched the kanji and kissed him.

"I release you, beloved."


	13. Spare Change

Title: Spare Change

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

Characters: Inuyasha and SessMom(allusion to SessKag)

Word Count: 400

Prompt: Spare Dokuga Word Count Perfection Drabble #27

Warning: Some adult themes

Summary: SessMom comforts Inuyasha

A/N Child Birth Complications Part XIII

He walked listlessly down the dimly lit halls. Anyone who met him would have thought him inebriated. He stopped in front of the shouji door to her room. Tonight he needed comfort. She had always been there for him. He slid open the door.

"Come in, little one. You are always welcome here."

He sat down beside her bed. She reached out and took him in her arms. He stifled a sob as he finally was able to exhale.

"What is it, little one? Why are you in such pain?"

She waited patiently until he finally replied..

"I thought I would be able to survive seeing them together. But actually seeing her touching him with that special touch , seeing the look in her eyes that I thought was reserved only for me. It made me feel like a stranger around my own wife. I wished at that moment that I was back on the border. At least there I did not have to see that my wife loved another man.."

"Little one, you are not the only one who has ever felt this way. Every time your father went to your mother, my heart felt like it was being ripped out. The only thing that kept me sane was the knowledge that no matter how much he loved her, he loved me too and would always come back to me. You believe that Kagome loves you."

"Yes"

" And you believe that she will always come back to you."

"Yes"

"Then you must hold on to your heart and have faith in her love"

"Thank you. I just wish that it did not hurt so much."

" It only hurts because you love her so much"

" Will the pain ever go away?"

" It never does."

As he lay in her arms it occurred to him that maybe Kagome had felt this way every time they had encountered Kikyou. Even though he constantly reassured her that she was the one he wanted to be with, the knowledge that Kikyou held a special place in his heart must have caused. her great pain. Somehow he would have to make it up to her He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he almost missed her final words

"Never forget, little one. I am always here to take away your pain."


	14. A Port in the Storm

Title: A Port in the Storm

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: G

Prompt: Hush Dokuga Weekly Perfection Drabble #29

Genre: General

Word Count:100

Universe: Canon

Warning: None

Summary: A moment in time.

Inuyasha had gone home to prepare for their return. Sesshoumaru's mother had returned to her castle in the air. Soon she would have to leave to prepare for her part in the rice planting festival in June.

For now it was just the three of them alone on a hillside overlooking Nagasaki harbor. No responsibilities. No pressure. Just her mate holding her and their son while they watched the clouds roll by, the ships come in and the sunset.

She wished that she could capture this moment in time. She was happy and she wanted it to last forever.


	15. The Rock Crumbles

Title: The Rock Crumbles

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Genre: General

Word Count:200

Prompt: Rock (Dokuga Weekly Perfection Drabble #29)

Universe: Canon

Warnings: None

Summary: Sesshoumaru crumbles

He stared blankly at the colorful kimono in his hands. What in the world was happening to him? He was always in charge. Always in control. The blood of ice ran through his veins. He did not lose his composure like others did.

Yet he had. When she mounted the traitorous dragon to leave him for Inuyasha, he had begged he had pleaded , he cajoled. How had his relationship with Kagome brought him to this point.?

Until now he had not realized how he would suffer when they agreed to part for six months. He wanted her by his side for every second of every day. Being apart from her was almost too painful to endure.

Yet he must endure it. For six months his beloved would share the bed of the half-breed not him. For those six months her kisses would belong to Inuyasha not him. Her love would be poured out to Inuyasha not him. For six months the hanyou would raise his son not him.

Not him. Not him Not him.. The phrase echoed in his mind until it drowned out all other thought

The mighty daiyoukai crumbled and fell to his knees, head in hands.


	16. The Smart Move

Title: The Smart Move

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Smart (Dokuga Weekly Perfection Drabble #30)

Universe: Canon

Word Count:300

Warning: None

Summary: Rin diffuses a dangerous situation on her mogi

A/N Child Birth Complications Chapter 16 In the Sengoku Jidai the mogi or coming of age ceremony for girls was held between their 12th and 14th birthday depending on the advent of puberty in a particular girl. I have chosen 13 for Rin which is 5 years after the defeat of Naraku.

Rins's mogi ceremony had just ended. In the eyes of the world she was now a woman. Kagome and Kaede had worked hard to make the day special for her. The gift of the kimono and uchikake made specially for the occasion had helped. Rin wore them with pride. She treasured them as her Lord's gift .

She had not seen her Lord in eight months. He had not come to see her transplant the rice at the harvest festival despite her invitation. She had hoped that he would be here on her special day.

Suddenly, she heard Kagome gasp. Turning her head she saw her Lord advancing upon the shrine and smiled. She ran to him as fast as she could. He halted as she reached him, but she could tell that he was not looking at her.

His gaze focused on Inuyasha holding his son with one arm while the other arm was now protectively wrapped around his mate. Rin had not seen him like this in some time. She quickly made up her mind on a course of action.

Running up to Inuyasha, she pleaded with him to hand her Ouji. Although he hesitated for a moment, it was clear that he could not resist the looks that Kagome and Rin were giving him.

Handing Ouji to Rin, he stepped back toward Kagome,Rin returned to her Lord's side. Handing Ouji to him, Rin finally spoke. "Thank you for coming ,Lord Sesshoumaru and for sending the beautiful clothes. Rin always misses you when you are not here. Rin hopes that she pleased you on this day."

Rin reached out and grabbed Sesshoumaru's hand. As they walked away from the stunned hanyou and miko, Inuyasha could hear Sesshoumaru say " Rin is always pleasing to this Sesshoumaru."


	17. The Cream of the Crop

Title: The Cream of the Crop

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: R

Prompt: Cream ( Dokuga Oneshot #16)

Genre: General

Word Count:1332

CU

Warning: Implied Sex, breast feeding

Summary: Kagome takes back her life.

A/N Chapter 17 of Child Birth Complications

She gazed out at the garden. The gardener was busy at work. Several women were running around the house cooking and cleaning. There was nothing for her to do around the house. If it needed to be done Inuyasha had hired someone to do it. There were even men who would bring rabbits and fish for the serving women to cook for her.

There was evidence of building activity on each end of their hut. Once they were finished their small hut would be nearly the size of her own home in the modern era. She was sure that Inuyasha was the one providing the details of the building and the materials. The resemblance of their hut to her family home could be no coincidence.

In the corner were piled chests filled with silk kimonos, jewelry and expensive combs. Inuyasha now spent every waking moment killing youkai with Miroku. Lately, he had even considered fighting as a samurai to make extra money. She had put her foot down. Neither she or Tessaiga were going to allow him Still he had been sneaking on independent commissions to kill youkai.

Ouji was no where to be found. It seemed like Rin was always finding an excuse to look after him. Inuyasha must have interfered there too. He must have known that Rin was at the age where looking after a small child was something that she did not find a burden.

Kagome became outraged. This treatment had to stop. She did not need anyone looking after Ouji. That was what mother did. She did not need others keeping her garden or her house. That was what a wife did in this era. She did not need the expensive clothes or jewelry. They could not buy her the pleasure that being with her husband gave her. She would trade it all away for some time alone with her husband.

For these months she was no longer Sesshoumaru's princess. She was Inuyasha's wife. Since she had married Inuyasha she had come to enjoy cooking the meals and taking care of the garden. She missing the joys of taking care of her child. Inuyasha had taken away the joy It was time to take back her life. Inuyasha had been dazzled by all the wealth that he saw at his brother's castle. He probably thought she was impressed by all finery.

She needed to take back her life. The life she had exchanged for life in her own era. Her first step was to dismiss the servants. They were somewhat disappointed at the loss of work Kagome eased their pain by allowing them to take items from the chests assembled along the wall of the hut. The builders were paid and dismissed. Soon there was nothing in the bottom of the chest, but a package addressed to Kagome. She hesitated to open it and returned it to the chest.

She retrieved Ouji from Rin. Rin was almost too attached to him for a thirteen year old. Although girls could be married at her age, Kagome wanted to tell her to take the time to enjoy being a girl before she became a wife and a mother. She did not believe that Rin would believe her because at the moment she did not believe it herself.

When she returned to their house, she noticed several things. Ouji was already crawling and would be walking in a few months. She would have prepare for a boy running all over the place. He could not simply be kept on a leash.

Still she loved caring for him herself. She had rejected the wet nurses Sesshoumaru had offered her for this very reason. No one should provide nourishment to her child, but her. It was a task which she cherished.

He was very hungry and latched on eagerly to her nipple and suckled at both breasts until he was finally sated. Kagome burped him, changed him and rocked him until he finally fell asleep. She smiled at him. He seemed so peaceful lying there in her arms. She was finally content. She had taken back her life.

When he finally fell asleep she warmed the water over the fire. Although she had done any work which might have dirtied her, the water would cleanse her and wash away the feelings of inadequacy which she had felt earlier in the day. After she finished bathing she dressed herself in a fine silk nightgown which had brought with her from the castle.

She snuck over to the chest and pulled the out the package. What could it be? She had to off the cover, she gasped. Staring at her was the most beautiful pearl necklace she had ever seen. She pulled it out of the wrappings. It glistened in the lamp light and begged her to wrap them around her graceful neck.

She put them on. Before she went to bed she damped the fire and blew out the lamps. She pulled up the covers and waited. Somewhere early in the morning the floor boards of their hut creaked.

The exhausted hanyou dragged himself toward his bed. He noticed the baby ensconced in his little he reached the bed he tried to get into the bed without waking her. He gasped when he saw the pearls at her throat. They represented the majority of his work in the past few months. It had been worth it. He had hoped to see her reaction when she opened it, but for now seeing her with his gift wrapped around her neck was enough.

He bent down to kiss her on the forehead and found himself pulled into the bed by the strong arms of his loving wife. Much later they lay in bed together wrapped up in each other wearing nothing but their necklaces and their smiles. The air had been cleared between them. It was time for Kagome to tell what she wanted from her life.

" Inuyasha, thank you for the necklace. I know much work you did to obtain, but it will never replace the time we are not together because you are out trying to buy the things you saw at Sesshoumaru's castle. I do not need or want those things. Here I want to be an ordinary woman.

I want to raise my garden and cook your meals and clean our house. Rin should not be raising my child. That is something I will always cherish and I will not have it taken from me."

Inuyasha was somewhat confused. Kagome seemed to revel in the luxury that Sesshoumaru provided her at the Western Shiro. She did not seem to mind being treated like the princess that she was. He thought in order to compete with Sesshoumaru for her affections he must provide her with a similar level of luxury.

" I guess I was afraid that you would come back here and compare it to life at the castle and that you would run off to Sesshoumaru and leave me."

Kagome sighed.

" I am not that shallow that I can be bought by shiny beads. When I returned from own era I knew the life that I would be facing here. I chose you because I want to be with you. I love everything about our life here. Do not change things out of fear that I will leave you. You know that promised that I will always be with you and I have not broken my promise. Now let me show again how much I love these pearls."


	18. Are You Ready?

Title:Are You Ready?

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Genre: General

Word Count:400

Prompt: Ready (Dokuga Weekly Perfection Drabble #31)

CU

Warning: None

Summary: Kagome prepares to leave for the Western Shiro

They stood together outside their hut as the snows piled up around them. It seemed as if neither of them wanted to release the other. The woman was dressed in the rich kimonos of the Western court a child strapped to her back. The man wore a robe made of the fur of the firerat..

" Thank for sleeping in my robe last night. I will be able to retain your scent to sustain me while I am out on the border."

" It made me feel closer to you if only for tonight. I am glad that my scent will be comforting you even if I cannot. Just stay downwind of Sesshoumaru. I do not want to be the source of any trouble between the two of you."

Inuyasha's heart sank. Just the thought of Sesshoumaru's infernal living boa touching his beloved was enough to make him vomit. But for her he would restrain himself. He steeled himself. Crying or screaming would not help. No matter what he did she would leave. . Until she returned he would have to be strong.

" Thank you,Otto, for a wonderful six months. I will see you again soon.."

With those words she slipped out of his arms and walked through the snow passed the boundary of her now dormant garden. She knew that he was watching her, but she knew that if she turned around she would never leave.

She walked down the hill toward the well. Shivering, she pulled the wicker cloak closer to her. Where was he? She was freezing to death. A sphere of light approached and finally solidified into Sesshoumaru. She ran to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He gazed at her. She still smelled of his half-brother. He would to bathe her himself when they arrived at the Western Shiro. He looked forward to covering every inch of her body with his own scent while inhaling the wonderful fragrance that was Kagome. Soon their scents would intermingle again and she would be his. He wrapped her and Ouji in his moko-moko sama and looked down at her waiting for a sign.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded her assent and they disappeared from the well in a flash of light.

Only then did the red clad man emerge from trees and sigh. It was going to be a long six months.


	19. A Bleak Future

Title: A Bleak Future

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt:Bleak (Dokuga Weekly Perfection Drabble #32)

CU

Word Count:200

Genre: General

Warning: Mass Destruction

Summary: Kagome has a vision

Kagome always enjoyed her walks with Sesshoumaru along the cliff overlooking Nagasaki harbor. Something about the craggy rocks leading out into the fog shrouded sea below fired her imagination. She could almost see the modern city she had visited with her class to see the Peace Memorial.. She did not remember seeing the Western Shiro .

She turned to Sesshoumaru, " How long has that castle been there?"

"It was first built on this site when the first inuyoukai came to Kyushu. My father fashioned its present form. He told me that it would stand as long as any inuyoukai was alive."

Kagome stared at the castle. Suddenly a light brighter than a thousand suns appeared. A great wind hit the castle. In an instant the Western Shiro was gone. When she looked back to Nagasaki harbor she saw an ominous cloud engulfing the city.

She rubbed her eyes. This was impossible What she had seen would not happen for 400 years.

When she opened her eyes again the village and the castle had resumed their present forms.

"Sesshoumaru, did you see the castle disappear?"

"You are imagining things, Kagome, the Western Shiro will be here forever."


	20. Depending on the Kindness of Strangers

Title: Depending on the Kindness of Strangers

Author: landofthekwt

Rating PG-13

Genre: General

Word Count: 300

Prompt: Rely (Dokuga Word Count Weekly Perfection Drabble #33)

CU

Warning: None

Summary: Kagome realizes how much she depends on the many persons who reside at the Western Shiro

A/N Child Birth Complications Chapter 20

It always amazed her how many servants it took to run a castle. Although she could not remember their names, she knew that she could not get along without them.

When she arose, she was greeted by her dresser, her bath attendant and her personal chef. Each of them would see that her personal needs were seen to.

A host of teachers were available at her beck at call. If she wanted to go riding, the master of the stables saw to her personal needs. In the dojo she had her own personal trainer skilled in many of the martial arts. She even had sensai to instruct her in her studies both temporal and spiritual.

For Ouji there was a nursery with attendants to satisfy his every need. She preferred to spend the time with him, but it was comforting to know that there was someone around to satisfy his every need when she could not be there.

She realized how woefully unprepared she was to be the Princess that Sesshoumaru wanted her to be. His advisors briefed her daily on the ins and outs of court politics. She received a more satirical view of the court from the Lady of the West. It was comforting to know that she had an ally on her side in the court.

At the end of a day like today, it felt so good to just relax under the sure hands of her masseuse. All of the stiffness in her body seemed to melt away as he worked his magic.

"Thank you very much, Sir Masseuse, your magic fingers have brought me back to life."

She heard a "Hn" and a low chuckle.

" Kagome, these are the only magic fingers which are allowed to touch what belongs to this Sesshoumaru."


	21. Pillow Talk

Title: Pillow Talk

Author: landofthekwt

Prompt: Pillow (Dokuga Oneshot #17)

Rating: M

Genre: General

Word Count:572

CU

Warning: Sex

Summary: Bedroom romp

A/N Child Birth Complications Chapter 21

She always luxuriated in post coital bliss after sex with Sesshoumaru. Just the two of them stripped of all their secrets, all of their inhibitions and all of their worries. He always seemed so calm, as if he did not have a care in the world.

Here the two of them could speak openly of their love for each other. They did not have to worry about the feelings of others who might resent or be jealous of their union Only the pillows heard their fervent confessions to each other.

It was moments like this that made her glad that she had become Sesshoumaru's lover. He was not all that he seemed. To the world he might appear to be "Killing Perfection." Behind closed doors he was her "Fluffy."

She could never have dreamed that the being who buried her in acid when they first met would turn into the sensitive and attentive lover that he was. Their first meetings had been a torrid affair of desperate lovemaking. Brief meetings in the dark away from prying eyes.

Now they openly flaunted their love for all to see. Sesshoumaru's style was now slower and more fulfilling. He had hundreds of years practice. She was still just a novice, but eager to learn what he had to teach her.

Inuyasha was a forbidden subject in their bedroom. She never compared their lovemaking had their place in her heart and she loved them both. When she was at the Western Shiro's, she was Sesshoumaru's. When she returned to Edo, the subject of Sesshoumaru was off limits.

She loved lounging naked on the huge pile of pillows wrapped only in his mok-moko sama. Her mother might have been shocked by her decadence. Her friends would have made a prime subject of gossip. She did not care. Each person should be allowed to find their happiness in their own way.

Who were they to say that she could not find it with two different men? She was not cheating on anyone. They all had accepted the arrangement. Right now she was just concentrating on enjoying what she had and who she was with. She would worry about tomorrow when it came.

An evil glint came into her eye. Sesshoumaru appeared to be sleeping. She grabbed the nearest pillow and tried to whack him as hard as she could. The pillow never reached its intended target. It disintegrated into a cloud of felt the arm that had held the pillow held in an iron grip. She found herself face to face with a daiyoukai with a mischievous grin on his face.

" You are my prisoner and you must suffer the consequences of your assault."

" I yield to you, o mighty daiyoukai. My body is yours for plundering."

The daiyoukai took her at her word. Tying her securely to the four corners of the bed, he prepared to enjoy the fruits of his victory. His method of torture was to draw out the lovemaking until she begged him for her release. He was not anything if not merciful. Her wish for release was granted until she fell exhausted into a contented sleep.

Sesshoumaru stared at her with satisfaction. She was his captive and only he could release her. He would have to think up more interesting methods of torturing her in the future. It made their time together so much more satisfying.


	22. Forever Amber

Title: Forever Amber

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG -13

Prompt: Amber (Dokuga Weekly Perfection Drabble #34)

Genre: General

Word Count: 200

Warning: None

Summary: Child Birth Complications Chapter 22

It seemed like a pleasant repast on a fine spring day. Kagome had packed a lunch for the three of them. She aimed to initiate a dubious Sesshoumaru into the pastime of picnicking.

Ouji had been walking for six months now. He was a bundle of energy. A trip out of the castle seemed the perfect way to introduce to wonders of Kyushu.

As they were crossing the courtyard, it happened. Ouji spied a familiar figure entering a side entrance to the castle. He burst across the distance as fast as his little legs could go.

"Da. Da. ," he yelled.

Suddenly, all the commerce in the castle stopped. Ouji looked in confusion, first to Inuyasha then to Sesshoumaru. Kagome stared in horror. She could see the confusion in his eyes, the sadness in Inuyasha's eyes, and the anger in Sesshoumaru's eyes. It was a moment in time that she would never forget locked forever in the amber of their eyes.

The moment passed. Inuyasha picked him up and deposited him in Kagome's arms. He turned around and left without a word. Kagome was left to ponder what she had seen and what it meant for their future together.


	23. Slamming the Door

Title: Slamming the Door

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Genre: General

Word Count: 400

Prompt: Block (Dokuga Weekly Word Count Perfection Drabble #35)

CU

Warning: None

Summary: Sesshoumaru blocks Kagome from taking Ouji with her.

Two words had changed everything. Inuyasha had been summarily dismissed from Sesshoumaru's service and sent packing. Kagome found herself sleeping in a separate bedroom from her mate.

She contented herself by spending more time with Ouji. She tried to forget the bitterness that had passed between herself and Sesshoumaru. Instead, the air became more tainted with each passing day.

Finally, the day came for Kagome's departure. She discovered in her panic that Ouji was nowhere to be found. When she inquired at the stable about Ah-Un, she was told that he was out on patrol and that there were no mounts available for her.

She found herself ushered to the front gate of the Western Shiro by Sesshoumaru's personal guard. There she found Sesshoumaru waiting for her with Ouji. He had a stony look on his face.

" Sesshoumaru, what is going on? . Why is Ah-Un suddenly unavailable? Why is my son not dressed for travel?"

"I will not assist you in traveling to be with my brother. You will have to make your own way if you wish to be with him. Ouji is not going anywhere. He is my son. His place is with me. If you go, he will not be going with you."

Kagome was stunned. She had never considered that Sesshoumaru would separate her from her son.

" Sesshoumaru, we agreed that I should be with Inuyasha half the year."

"I never agreed to anything. If you wish to be with the half-breed, go now. I will not stop you. But you will not take my son with you."

On Sesshoumaru's signal the guards stepped forward and tossed Kagome out the gate. The gate was slammed in her face. She lay on the ground in shock listening to her son's cries for her until they finally faded away.

A large dog glided down to where Kagome lay. It gradually transformed into the Lady of the West . She had heard the commotion and had come to investigate. What could have caused her son to close the gate against his own mate? She offered her hand to the prone figure.

"Daughter-in-law, how can I assist you?"

Kagome threw herself into the arms of her mother-in-law and began to cry. The Lady sighed. Nothing was ever going to be easy with these three. She would have to be the strong one.


	24. The Road Seldom Taken

Title: The Road seldom Traveled

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Seldom (Dokuga One Shot #18)

Word Count:904

Genre: General

Warning: None

Summary: Sesshoumaru goes to his mother for help with Ouji

A/N Child Birth Complications Chapter 24

He sighed as reached the Castle in the Air. It was a road that he seldom traveled. When he did, it was because he needed something from her even if he did not want to admit it.

He had learned the game from her. Always remain in control. Never show weakness. Win the battle with words before you fight it on the field. All of these had helped shape him into the person he was today.

Today he would have to ask her a favor. It would show his weakness. The humiliation was almost more than he could endure. Yet, doing nothing would be worse.

He had thought that he could handle Ouji by himself. Now that Kagome and Inuyasha had been removed from the scene, surely his son would turn to him. The truth had hit him like a load of bricks.

He had no clue how to be a father. Ouji did not respond to him at all. Instead, the boy cried for his mother and refused to do anything that Sesshoumaru asked of him.

He was at his wit's end. The wet nurses had been dismissed. Ouji refused to go near them. The nursery was a shambles.

Ouji had discovered the temper tantrum. He was holy terror. None of the women in the nursery would work without a guard being present. He was out of control. Something needed to be done about it.

Sesshoumaru first thought had been his mother. She had handled him. Surely, she would be able to care of Ouji. The boy simply did not respond to him.

He had dismissed out of hand running to Kagome. His pride would not allow him to admit that boy responded better to her than he did to her. Inuyasha must never be allowed to know that he could not control the boy without Kagome.

His mother left him to stew in the antechamber before finally admitting him. She knew the fine art of made him uneasy. He was never able to feel comfortable around her. Maybe this was a bad idea. The thought of asking her help made him uneasy. At last she called for him.

"Well, Sesshoumaru. What a rare pleasure. To what do I owe the honor of this visit to my humble abode?"

"Mother, Could we cease the attempt at wit and get to purpose of my visit?"

" I am always civil to you. Sheathe your claws and behave like the gentleman that I taught you to be. What is the purpose of your visit?"

Sesshoumaru finally gave in. She was going to make him beg.

" Ouji is out of control. I need help taking care of him. Do you know of anyone who might be qualified to do so.?"

There he had said it. Left himself open to her slings and arrows. He waited anxiously for her response. She did not fail to meet his expectations.

"What of his mother? A child belongs with her mother."

"Out of the question. I will not have my son raised by Inuyasha."

"And yet you admit that you have no clue how to raise him."

"That is why I am here if you must know."

"Have you approached Kagome about returning?"

"Given the circumstances under which she departed, I could hardly go to her on bended knees and ask her forgiveness."

"And yet you tossed your own mate out of the Western Shiro and slammed the gate in her face."

"She was insisting on an agreement where I do not see my son for six months. An agreement that caused my son to be confused about whom his own father was."

"And I had to pick up the pieces for you. She was very broken after what you did. You took her son from her."

"She could have stayed."

" When you slammed the door, she thought that you were rejecting her too. You forced a confrontation she was not prepared for. What do you expect from her? She was still depressed when I left her with Inuyasha. I have not seen her since then."

" Do you think that she will come back?"

"I think that we will have to approach this slowly. If Ouji were left here, I could arrange some visits between her and Ouji."

":Why here?"

"It is my home ground. I have the advantage here. You must come to me to see Ouji, but you cannot simply dump your responsibility as a parent on me. I do not want to have to raise him. You must come here and learn to interact with him. If Kagome is willing to meet with you while you are here, fine. I will not insist that she do so and I will not allow to you to insist that she do so."

Sesshoumaru considered his mother's offer. She was a skilled negotiator. This was her best and final offer. She obviously had expected him and given it much thought.

" Fine. I will bring him next week. Hopefully, the castle will survive until then. You and I can set up a schedule when I return."

Sesshoumaru bowed to his mother and departed. She watched him descend to the ground below.

Sesshoumaru had been a handful as a child. Ouji sounded like a combination of Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Kagome. She was getting too old for such foolishness.


	25. Going to Hell in a Handbasket

Title: Going to Hell in a Handbasket

Author: landofthekwt

Rating:M

Prompt: Basket (Dokuga Weekly Word Count Perfection Drabble #36)

Word Count:100

Genre: Hentai

Warning: Sex

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome discover something about the inuyoukai

A/N Child Birth Complications Chapter 25

It was lunacy. The ancient ritual of mating which drew the inuyoukai to dance on the night of full moon. It was said that if an inuyoukai mated on that night a full youkai child would be born no matter what the genetic makeup of his parents.

Was it the full moon that turned Inuyasha into a feral inuyoukai beast on this night? Was it the sake that made Kagome forget that she was fertile on this night of all nights? Whatever it was, it made them forget themselves and become the magnificent animals that they were meant to be.


	26. Webs

Title: Webs

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Cobwebs (Dokuga Weekly Word Count Perfection Drabble #37)

Genre: General

Word Count:300

CU

Warning: None

Summary: The webs become more tangled.

Child Birth Complications Chapter 26

It had been easy to convince Kagome to see Ouji. She could hardly contain herself as the Lady told her of the arrangement that she had made with Sesshoumaru to watch Ouji. It was clear that she would go to any lengths to see her son.

Inuyasha was another matter. In his eye's Sesshoumaru had broken their agreement. It took all of the charm and guile that Lady had to persuade him to let Kagome go. the end he could refuse her nothing.

When they arrived, Kagome rushed to where Ouji was. He ran to her arms and hugged her with glee. He had grown since they parted and was chattering away to his mother. It hurt her that she had missed one second of his life. She wondered how she would be able to leave him when their time was up. Ouji would never understand why his mother had to go.

Sesshoumaru stood with his mother as they watched mother and son play together. It had been one of her better ideas. Ouji was responding to Kagome just as she had anticipated.

What she had not anticipated was the change in Kagome's scent. She was dreading Sesshoumaru's reaction. They had been so concerned with Ouji's well being that they had not even dreamed that she might become pregnant.

He had been so contrite when he came to see her earlier. Would he still stay calm if he knew that his mate now pregnant with another's child? Surely, his nose was not so dull that he did not already know

He seemed lost in thought as he watched his mate play with her son. His mother walked up to him and touched his arm. He sighed, looked into her eyes and finally spoke.

" Do you think she knows?"


	27. The Center of Attention

Title:: The Center of Attention

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Focus (Dokuga Weekly Word Count Perfection Drabble #39)

Word Count: 200

CU

Genre: General

Warning: Pregnancy

Summary: Kagome's pregnancy and visits to the Castle in the Air affect everyone.

The focus has shifted to Kagome. With each visit to the Castle in Air to see Ouji she grew larger. Her pregnancy was no longer a secret.

Inuyasha grew more and more protective of her. The Lady had to work harder to convince her to let her go each time she cried harder each time she left. He would sulk for days after she was gone and refused to be consoled.

Fortunately, Kagome saw none of this. Inuyasha and Ouji behaved themselves until she left. Their frustration was reserved for those who had to live with them after Kagome left.

Finally, the Lady was able to soothe both of them. She calmed Inuyasha by appealing to his love for Kagome. Until the baby came life would be difficult for her. She had enough problems with Ouji and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha needed to be strong for her.

With Ouji, she played the indulgent grandmother. Whatever, he wanted she provided. It was better than listening to his cries. She would rather deal with the spoiled brat later than the teary toddler now.

The Lady sighed. With any luck they would survive this crisis until Kagome gave birth without any further problems.


	28. The Dogs of War

Title: The Dogs of War

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Clash ( Dokuga One Shot Contest #19)

Word Count: 1208

CU

Warning: Violence and mention of sex

Summary: Inuyasha challenges Sesshoumaru's right to take Kagome with him.

The harvest had been gathered. The festival had been held. All of her duties as miko for the village were finished for the season. It was the appointed time for her to depart with Sesshoumaru. Kagome readied herself for the journey ahead.

There had been grumbling in the village about her again, but the successful harvest had overcome the fears of the doubters. Kagome was favored by the kami despite being the whore of a youkai and a hanyou. Some had even taken her pregnancy as a sign that the coming harvest would be fruitful.

In the Castle in the Air similar preparations were being made. Ouji to his displeasure was returned to the Western Shiro. Only bribes and promises of frequent visits from his grandmother kept him.

Sesshoumaru stood with his mother at her home trying to decide the best way to approach Kagome. Although he and Kagome had both been present during her visits to see Ouji, they had barely interacted, barely spoken

His mother had assured him that Kagome had indicated that she intended to continue to honor their agreement despite the manner in which she was ejected from the Western Shiro. She was still his mate. Ouji adored her and would not be parted from her. At least that matter was settled.

He had asked his mother to come with him in case of trouble. She seemed to have an uncanny ability to deal with Inuyasha. Hopefully, she would be able to prevent trouble.

Things went dreadfully wrong from the beginning. When they arrived only Inuyasha was there pacing in front of the well. Something was not right.

" Inuyasha, where is my mate."

" The mate you cast aside."

" Kagome is still mine. She bears my mark."

"She now bears my mark on top of yours. I have claimed her in the inuyoukai way."

Sesshoumaru glanced at his mother. It was unheard of for a mate to bear two marks. Perhaps she could shed some light on the situation.

" Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's mark is still there. His claim was first under inuyoukai law and is still valid. It is true your mark is there and states your claim, but it does not supersede yours. Until you marked her only Sesshoumaru's claim was recognized under our law. When you married Kagome you did not mark her, just as your father never marked Izayoi. I beg you to honor the agreement among the three of you. It may be a human way of settling things, but it is better than the inuyoukai way."

"Honored Mother, step aside. I will not surrender Kagome to this beast. She bears my child, the next daiyoukai. Do you think I will allow him to take her from my side? He has barred me from my ancestral home. Now he would take my mate and unborn child. It is intolerable and I will not permit it. She is my mate and her place is with me."

She could see that she was making no headway. The more Inuyasha spoke the more agitated he became. The jagged indigo stripes had made their appearance on his cheeks. His eyes were bright crimson. His manner had become deadly. His smile sinister. There would be no more reasoning with him. She withdrew to a safe distance. Someone had to be around to pick up the pieces. Inuyasha took the initiative and advanced on Sesshoumaru.

" So, little brother, you still do not understand that you are not my equal. Withdraw now and I may let you live. If you do not, you may never live to see your child. Do you want me to raise it for you?"

" Bastard, I will feed on your entrails while you watch. You shall not have my Kagome or my child now or ever."

" Was she your Kagome when we frolicked in the moonlight while you slept in your hut? Was she your Kagome when she screamed my name with pleasure as we knotted together under the stars while you hunted youkai with your friend, the monk? I claimed her first. She is mine I will erase your mark and all claim you have of her."

The insults were too much for Inuyasha. He hurled himself on Sesshoumaru. Although his youkai was heightened, he was still only a hanyou while Sesshoumaru was a daiyoukai. His youkai demanded hand-to-hand combat. The sword would not have permitted him to attack his brother with it at this point.

Still as Sesshoumaru had seen in the battle in the Jewel, Inuyasha's youkai side was still formidable. Fortunately for him he still had the blood of ice. It allowed him to calmly consider his battle strategies whereas Inuyasha's youkai side forced him with aim other than the best means of killing his opponent. So long as Sesshoumaru avoided any lethal strikes, he knew that eventually he would emerge the victor.

As they fought, both combatants were bloodied. Sesshoumaru found that Inuyasha was not able to avoid his poison claws. Eventually, the poison would have the desired effect on him. Luckily for the villagers the swords had not been drawn. The magical attacks: the whips, the blades of blood and claws of steel were in use, but each had the ability to avoid these attacks.

Inuyasha seeming to be tiring. The poison was having the desired effect on him. Soon he would unable to stand upright. It was just this moment that Sesshoumaru had waited for. Soon the fight would be over and he would be able to claim Kagome again. Just as he was about to strike, Kagome emerged from the forest

" Inuyasha, how could you use Miroku's sutras to seal me in our hut. You knew that I was supposed to meet Sesshoumaru here to go with him to the Western Shiro. SIT, SIT, SIT."

She gave Sesshoumaru the opening he had been waiting for. He shoved his poison claws through the belly of the cratered and bespelled hanyou. The effect was immediate. Inuyasha ceased all movement. Kagome screamed out his name and fainted.

Sesshoumaru withdrew his claws from Inuyasha and surveyed the situation. He had been successful. Inuyasha had been vanquished. He could take Kagome to the Western Shiro without any further interference from Kagome. His mother reemerged from her hiding place.

" Well this is a fine mess you have created. Take Kagome to the physicians at the Western Shiro. I charge you with her life and the life of the pup. Do not fail me in this."

" And what of Inuyasha?"

" Leave him to me. I will take care of him. Just do not make me regret leaving Kagome with you."

He wanted to tell her off, but she was his mother. He always had difficulty telling her what he wanted. It was always easier to let her have her own way. He took Kagome and disappeared in a ball of light. His mother sighed and watched him until he was out of sight.

She walked over to Inuyasha. His youkai was weak, but he was still alive. Sesshoumaru had made sure that it would be weeks before he recovered.

"What am I going to do with you, little one?"


	29. Mother's Pet

Title: Mother's Pet

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Pet (Dokuga Weekly Word Count Perfection Drabble #40)

Genre: General

Word Count:400

CU

Warning: None

Summary: SessMom takes care of Inuyasha

Nostalgic thoughts flooded her mind. Taking care of his wounds brought so many memories. Memories of rescuing the little boy lost in the woods from the evil youkai Memories of drying his tears as he grieved for his dead mother. Memories of holding him at night so that he could sleep.

He had given her life meaning again. after her mate had died. Someone to love. Someone to take care of. She had felt vibrant, useful and loved again. She had a purpose and a goal. Somebody who needed her. It had disappointed her when he left, but no matter where he went or what he did he would always be special to her.

He needed her again. She could tend his wounds. Soothe his heart. It would not be easy being separated from his mate and his unborn child. She had to try. Sesshoumaru would not brook any interference. It would do no good to stir up trouble at this time. Kagome was going to need all of her strength to handle the last trimester of her pregnancy.

She remembered how much pain she had gone through in giving birth to Sesshoumaru. It was lucky that she could give birth in canine form. It made the process so much easier. There was no precedent for a human girl giving birth to a daiyoukai. She needed to be by Kagome's side to help her through the coming ordeal.

She missed Ouji. Watching over him had eased much of the tension between Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Who knew what was happening now? In her condition, Kagome could not take care of him at this point. Sesshoumaru had shown that he could not handle the boy. A boy needs his grandmother to spoil him.

For now she needed to take care of Inuyasha. She knew that whatever his feelings about Sesshoumaru, he would still do what she asked. It was good to have a pet. At least he listened to her. His feelings for her were slightly twisted, but she found them cute and flattering. At this point in her life, she craved his adoration of her.

She held his head in her lap and scratched his ears. What was wrong with a little harmless fantasywhen it prevented further bloodshed? She needed to make sure that her little one's body was healed. before she left to take care and Kagome.


	30. A Cry in the Dark

Title: A Cry in the Dark

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG -13

Prompt: Snap (Dokuga Weekly Word Count Perfection Week 40)

Word Count: 100

Genre: Genfic

CU

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha feels Kagome's pain.

He awoke alone and afraid in the dark. Her cry for help was reverberating in his mind. Pain, he felt her excruciating pain. He must go to her to save her from whatever was causing her to cry out for him in such agony.

He rushed to the parapet of the Castle in the Air. The ground below was not visible through the clouds. There was no way down. No way to get to Kagome.

His mind began to snap. Somehow he found the will to summon the meidou with the Black Tessaiga and commanded " Take me to Kagome."


	31. A Message for Inuyasha

Title: A Message for Inuyasha

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Message (Dokuga One Shot #20)

Word Count: 1437

Genre: General

Warning: Birth

Summary: Kagome gives birth

" Where is he? He should be here. It is his child. He held my hand when Ouji was born. Surely, he would want to be here. Sesshoumaru, have you told him. Honored Mother, you must have known that I was nine months along when you came here. Why didn't you bring him here with you?"

Mother and son stared at each other. She had come as soon as she received the message from Sesshoumaru. It had said simply. " Come. The baby will be born soon. Do not bring him"

So she came. She felt like she had betrayed both of them. Yet, she understood the clear implication of her son's message. Inuyasha was to be excluded. His mate and child would be in Sesshoumaru's hands, hostages against anything Inuyasha might do. Bargaining chips to force Inuyasha to yield his claim to Kagome. She wondered if Inuyasha would ever forgive her.

Knowing all this, she had still come. Kagome was giving birth to a daiyoukai. The first born in the Western Shiro since Sesshoumaru. Kagome would need all of her strength to survive. Sesshoumaru and his mother stood by with Tenseiga and the Meidou Seki to revive her and the new born in case the unthinkable happened.

It was times like this that she wished the youkai had a kami to pray to and watch over the kami had specifically excluded the youkai. They were considered unclean and unpurified. Only the humans could worship the kami. The youkai had paid for their pride. It was only a matter of time before the tide of humanity swept them all away.

She had come in the nick of time. Sesshoumaru's physicians and midwives had never birthed a daiyoukai. She remembered every painful minute of the experience as Sesshoumaru sucked her life blood and her youki from her in order to stay alive. If she had not been a poison user herself, she would not have survived the dokkasou which had dripped from her claws.

Some of her mate's advisors had advised cutting her open and removing the pup. Her mate had stood by her that day and not allowed her to bleed to death. He had forged Tenseiga after this experience. Never would his mate and son be placed in such perils again. After all this time it still warmed her heart to remember that her mate loved her.

Kagome's cries shook her from her reveries. The girl had amazing lungs for a human. They had given her little for the pain. She must remain awake and alert for the delivery. It would take all of her strength to see this through. Cutting the pup from her womb would surely kill her. Somehow, the pup would have to come into the world in the same manner as ordinary human beings.

" Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Where are you?" screamed the miko.

Sesshoumaru ground his claws into his flesh. Dokkasou hissed on the floor. He had forbidden that name from being spoken in the Western Shiro. Not even his mother was allowed to mention him. He had made sure that Inuyasha would not be present at his own pup's birth.

This son would be his. He would be raised in the Western Shiro. The pup would look to him as father. He would be raised correctly. Not as his own father had done. There would be no tests

Father had taken given Tessaiga to Inuyasha and left him to fight his battles. He had taken Rin from him just to teach him the lessons of fear and mercy. Luckily, Mother had saved Rin. He would have had nothing to live for if she had not. Even the Meidou which had perfected was to be given to the little bastard.

He had shown him. In the end he did not need anything from Father. He had fought on his own as daiyouki and received his own weapon. He had taken his brother's wife as his mate. Now he would take his brother's child and reclaim his mate. Side by side they would stem the tide of humanity as they were meant to be.

Kagome had told her about Ouji's birth. The girl had endured the longest labor that the Lady was acquainted with. Her cervix had already endured the birth of a hanyou. She was better prepared for what was to come. Kagome had tried to interest Sesshoumaru in coaching her through the birth. He would have none of it. The birthing room was for women.

That at least was a comfort to the Lady. She would not have to fear his intervention in the birth which was not needed or wanted. Her mate had been of similar bent. It was only the threat to cut the pup from her that had brought him to her side when she needed him most.

She was frankly amazed at Kagome's story about Inuyasha's assistance in the birth of Ouji. It must be her influence on him. Males did not enter the birthing room in youkai or human little one had always been susceptible to wiles of females. It had cost him his life and his wife. Was she guilty of losing his pup?

Kagome again screamed for Inuyasha. The physicians and midwives stared at each other in would Lord Sesshoumaru do to them? They were touching his mate. His mate was screaming his hated half brother's name. Soon blood would fill the air and it would be all over. His poison would be turn them into puddles of green liquid. The Lady shook her head.

" Do your job or I will kill you myself. I will not have my daughter-in-law or her pup put at risk because you are all afraid of him. If you cannot do it move aside and I will see that she and the pup survive."

With those words, the Lady swept to Kagome's side. She entreated the miko to tell her what to do. Amazingly, Kagome was coherent enough to impart what she knew of Lamaze between contractions. Soon, she and Kagome were breathing together. Kagome's hand gripped her clawed one like a steel vise. The Lady now saw that Kagome had the strength to make it through this ordeal. It was too bad that the little one was not here to be with her.

Finally, the contractions reached the critical point. If the pup was going to come, it had to be depended on Kagome's will at this point. The Lady tried to remove calm, but even she was beginning to panic. Kagome squeezed her hand between breaths and smiled. " We are going to make it."

This reassurance calmed the Lady. She was now able to take charge of the last push. Kagome could only breath and push. Nature would take its course and the pup would be born. Her cervixwas now fully dilated. The pup was ready to be born.

She remembered this part so well. Her labor had lasted 12 hours. She had shivered and, vomited. The physicians had walked her around and around the room. The pacing had helped with her nervousness and it did finally bring about the birth of Sesshoumaru. She did not envy Kagome. The only good thing would be if it was over and mother and pup were resting comfortably

With one final scream of Inuyasha's name and a last push the pup emerged. One of the midwives licked the sac from the pup, cleaned up the after birth and placenta and chewed through the umbilical cord the umbilical cord. She paused and looked to the Lady for guidance. She nodded and a midwife placed the blind fur ball where it could reach Kagome's nipple. The pup took the hint and latched on. Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief.

The Lady shuddered. She could feel the gateway to hell being opened. Just when she thought that the worst had passed, conflict reared its ugly head. Sesshoumaru felt it too. He had trained the Meidou which had been passed to Inuyasha before he had made it his own. The hanyou had arrived. He must depart to greet his half-brother.

The supposedly invulnerable gate which the Inu no Taisho built to last forever disappeared into Hell. What remained collapsed raising a cloud which shrouded the Western Shiro. Inuyasha walked toward the entrance to his late father's home. The dust began to clear. There standing in the door way was Sesshoumaru.

" I have a message from your mate."

" Spit it out, bastard."

" It is a bitch."


	32. A Fresh Start

Title: A Fresh Start

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Fresh ( Dokuga Weekly Word Count Perfection Drabble #41)

Word Count:300

Genfic

CU

Warning: None

Summary: Kagome reflects on the birth of her daughter

The birth had been such a harrowing experience. She had never felt so alone in her life. If it not been for her mother-in-law holding her hand she would not have made it. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha still had not explained why they were not there for her.

She gazed at her daughter. So beautiful. So perfect. Youkai at her beck and call. Already a princess. Someday she would be a daiyoukai. She would rule in her own right. Kagome would teach her that she had her own power. She would not need to depend on her mates.

Her new daughter represented a fresh start. Another chance to do things right. A chance to mould a young life without the interference of the possessive dogs who controlled every aspect of her own life.

She had watched each of them as they came to her bedside. Inuyasha had the same look he had when he thought she had been hurt because of him. It was only when he saw his daughter that a look of wonder illumined his eyes. The awe in which he held her was inspiring.

She could not see behind Sesshoumaru's eyes. They gave no clue as to what he was thinking. Was he happy for her and her daughter? He simply stared with that penetrating golden gaze which laid bare your soul and made you feel naked before him.

Her mother-in-law seemed to have lost her poise. The woman who had held her hand throughout the delivery now seemed to shrink from her. Fear shone in her eyes. Where was the woman would stood up to Sesshoumaru in his own court and wound Inuyasha round her little finger?

Kagome had to know. Her daughter deserved the best. She did not want anybody screwing that up.


	33. The Slippery Slope

Title: The Slippery Slope

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Slippery (Dokuga One Shot #21)

Word Count:1425

CU

Genfic

Warning: None

Summary: Sesshoumaru meets his match in Miroku

The atmosphere of the Western Shiro weighed down the spirit of all of its inhabitants. The birth seemed to have sparked a fresh rivalry between the sons of the Inu no Taisho. Their competition for the attentions of Kagome had reached a frightening level. The birth of a child had started a chain event which threatened to cause events to slide down the slippery slope to oblivion.

Kagome on the other hand was distracted from all of the infighting by necessity. The new daiyoukai took up all of her time. She decided to name the child "Kibou" or Hope over the protests of everyone involved. Inuyasha decided to agree with her simply to keep the peace. He did not voice his choices of "Kikyou" or "Izayoi" because he did not need to antagonize Kagome or the Lady of the West.

The Lady spent most of her time with Ouji. She did not want her two-year-old grandchild to feel slighted by the attention paid to his sister.. He was after all Sessshoumaru's heir to the West despite the fact that he was a hanyou. She hit upon the idea of making him her protector. Every day she would bring him to see his mother and his new sister. As a result the pair bonded instead of becoming rivals.

Ouji began to feel it his duty to assist his mother with his sister's care. He was not jealous the time that his mother spent with her so long as he got to spend an equal amount of time with her.

His mother showed her appreciation for his help by reading to him and playing games which involved the four of them. The Lady of the West could see that her plan to unite them had succeeded. Now she had to see what she could do about the feuding brothers.

Inuyasha was still persona non grata at the Western Shiro. Sesshoumaru still had a drawing o f Inuyasha in his office circled with a slash through it to show that the hanyou was not tolerated in his father's home. He was forced to camp outside the gate at night.

The guards challenged him both at the gate and at the entrance to the woman's quarters when he tried to see his wife. The guards were constantly complaining to Sesshoumarau about the abuse that they were taking from the hanyou as a direct result of his orders.

Sesshoumaru was biding his time. Kagome would soon want to leave with Kibou. He would not allow either of them to leave. He needed some way to divert Inuyasha so that he was not present when the time came to return Kagome to the Edo area. The longer she stayed the more natural it would seem.

He hesitated to use the standard hostage exchange practiced by every daiymo in Japan. Kagome would not hesitate to purify his ass for such an action. Inuyasha would no doubt remove large sections of the castle to reach his mate. A more tactical approach was necessary. Sesshoumaru began to put out feelers to the monk about exterminating a dragon in Hokkaido. He knew that if he waved enough money under the monk's nose that he would not be able to resist. The monk in turn had always been able to talk Inuyasha into doing anything.

He was careful that neither the monk nor Inuyasha knew the commission was from him. At worst the hanyou would be away for months. At best the dragon would eat both of them and dispose of his problem. He would be able to kill two birds with one stone.

Sure enough, the monk soon arrived with his commission. Kagome was so busy that when they told her they were going dragon hunting she mumbled " Yea, sure." After all she had seen Inuyasha kill a dragon so it was no big deal. Ouji asked them to bring him a dragon's claw. Sesshoumaru seemed pleased. The Lady looked askance. She had lost a mate to a dragon and knew that they were not to trifle with.

Months passed with no word from the dragon hunters. Kagome made no move to leave while her husband was gone. She was still intent of raising her princess. The Lady was weaving her magic with Ouji. She had him totally entranced with stories of brave knights who went off to slay dragons for their fair ladies. He just knew that Kibou was his lady. Dragons were slain on a regular basis by him in the court yard.

Kagome added her own story of how Inuyasha had killed Ryuukotusei. Neither Sesshoumaru nor the Lady were aware that he had slain the dragon or how he had done it. They were both disturbed by the story. The tale merely fed Ouji's fantasies about his uncle. He could hardly wait for his uncle to return so that he could get his dragon's claw. Someday he would be the one hunting dragons.

Sesshoumaru finally received a letter asking for the funds to pay a monk and a hanyou who had arrived with the carcass of a dragon in tow. The daiyoukai sent an epistle telling his agent to refuse to pay them because of " condition of the dragon." That falsehood would buy him some more time before his brother arrived at his gate. The walls would need to be strengthened. Guards would have to be doubled.

The hanyou and his monk arrived at the Western Shiro in mid summer. Somehow the monk was able to wheedle his way into the castle by claiming that it was possessed by an evil spirit and that only he and Inuyasha could rid it of the malicious spirit.

Inuyasha stormed into Sesshoumaru's office. He glanced at the picture of himself on the wall. Several knives were stuck through various parts of the painting. As if the bastard could hurt him. He threw the dragon's head on the floor at the daiyoukai's feet. Sesshoumaru continued to ignore him. Finally, he started screaming at Sesshoumaru.

" OK bastard. We know that you sent us on this dragon hunt. I want to know why and we want double our money now. If you do not, your castle will disappear into hell."

Miroku winced. " Surely, there must be some accommodation we can reach. After all, Lord Sesshoumaru, you would not want your mate to know that you sent her husband after a dragon and then refused to pay him"

Sesshoumaru could see that the monk had him over a barrel and gave them double the funds that they had been promised. He hoped that the money would sufficient to keep the monk quiet about his diversion of Inuyasha. No need to stir up Kagome at this point.

They took their funds and headed to the women's quarters. Sesshoumaru knew that the moment of truth had come. He alerted his guards. Neither Kagome nor Kibou would leave only the hanyou and his monk.

When Inuayasha and Miroku reached Kagome there were guards blocking their way. Inuyasha reached for his sword, but Miroku called instead for Kirara. The fire cat leaped over the wall and rushed to their side. The noised attracted the attention of the Lady, Kagome and Ouji who rushed outside to see what the causing the commotion.

The moment Inuyasha saw Kagome he yelled " Come on,woman, our ride is here."

Ouji stood up proudly. " No one is taking my sister anywhere."

Inuyasha and Miroku looked nonplused. Sesshoumaru who had just arrived smirked. " You heard the boy. Take your cat and begone."

Miroku elbowed Inuyasha in the ribs. " Don't you have a present for Ouji." Inuyasha looked at him for a second and it dawned on him.

" Didn't you want a dragon's claw, Ouji?"

Ouji's eyes bulged. His fervent defense of his sister was abandoned in favor of the proffered gift.

He held the talon with reverence. " Thank you, Uncle Inuyasha."

Miroku added " Would you like to ride on Kirara. ? You can ride on her anytime you want to come and see your sister."

The boy was in heaven. Sesshoumaru wondered what had happened. Everything seemed to be going so well. The Lady sighed with relief that a confrontation was avoided. Kagome looked up and smiled. Somehow things had worked themselves out between the brothers without a drop of blood being shed.

Miroku tapped Sesshoumaru on the shoulder. " I will be glad to lend my hand in negotiations between you and your brother for some additional compensation."


	34. Stay

Title: Stay

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Linger (Dokuga Weekly Word Count Perfection Drabble # 42)

Word Count:400

CU

Genfic

Warning: None

Summary: Sesshoumaru has a question for Kagome.

An uneasy peace descended over the castle. In exchange for Inuyasha rebuilding the gate, the monk had managed to obtain lodgings for himself and Inuyasha. Kagome, the Lady, Ouji kept to themselves in the women's quarters. Sesshoumaru barricaded himself in his office. It was only place that he was safe from the monk

One day when Inuyasha was busy with the gate and Miroku was cheating his soldiers out their hard earned pay, Sesshoumaru decided to take a walk to the women's quarters to visit his mate. He had not seen her since Inuyasha had returned from the dragon hunt. That episode had not endeared her to him. He had to know where he stood.

It was already the ninth month. Normally she would have left after the fifth month and returned to him in the eleventh month. This year had been extraordinary. Kagome had given birth in the third month. The time Kagome normally would have left for the Edo area had passed while Inuyasha was out on the dragon hunt with Miroku. Sesshoumaru had expected her to leave when Inuyasha returned. Instead, she lingered. He wondered why.

He found her rocking Kibou while she slept. She looked up at him and smiled.

" You are free to go. As the half-breed said 'Your ride is here.'. Why do you stay?"

" You are not going to get rid of me that easily, Sesshoumaru. I stayed with you even though it meant I was cheating on my husband. I stayed with you even though it meant that I could only be with each of you for six months. I stayed with you even though you threw me out and took my son away from me I stayed with you even though you almost killed my mate. I stayed with you even though you held me and my daughter hostage."

" Why?"

" Because I love you."

He pondered her words. " Is there any way that you could get the monk to leave? He is driving me crazy."

Kagome looked up and gasped at his words. If Miroku was still here, it could mean only one thing. Sango was about to give birth to her fifth child. She had to leave immediately.

She gave him a hurried peck on the cheek and mumbled " Bye, I've got to go."

Sesshoumaru gazed at her bewildered. What had just happened?


	35. Facing Your Mortality

Title: Facing Your Mortality

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Bang (Dokuga Weekly Word Count Perfection Drabble #43)

Word Count:200

Genre: Genfic

CU

Warning: None

Summary: Kagome ponders her humanity

Maybe it was the birth that put everything into perspective. Around her was the evidence of humanity. The new baby coming into the world. The young woman ready to face the world. The mother now burdened with five children and a husband who was never home. The old miko rapidly aging.

She had been so caught up with Kibou's birth and her potential as daiyoukai that she had forgotten her own humanity. Time moved along for humans so rapidly. She and all the rest of the inhabitants of the village would be dust while the immortals of the Western Shiro remained as they were.

Somehow being around her mates and her children had made her forget her humanity. The return to the village had been a revelation. Such a fool she was. The pretentious lady who thought to advance the power of her daughter. She would lucky if she lived long enough to see her grow up.

The banging of the drum broke her from her reverie. The villagers were parading around Kaede's hut. with gongs, cymbals and drums trying to drive away evil spirits from the birthing room. Kagome had to laugh. As if noise could expel youkai.


	36. Fighting Those Who Rob and Plunder

Title: Fighting Those Who Rob and Plunder

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Plunder (Dokuga One Shot Contest #22)

Genfic

CU

Word Count: 1757

Warning: None

Summary: Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome all consider who it is they have to protect

Sesshoumaru gazed down on the burning village. Smouldering ruins stood where once a thriving village had stood. He reached out with his senses to try to locate those whom he protected. Rin was with the old miko, the fox, wounded humans and several children in the hut at the bottom of the stairs. He located Kagome and Inuyasha standing in the center of the village. When he arrived, he found the corpses of brigands with their horses and villagers strewn around the compound freshly dead.

Kagome stood in her miko robes bow and arrow ready with an expression he had seen only when she had killed Naraku. His brother had his back to her and his eyes were tinged with crimson. The battle appeared to have ended recently.

While he killed humans without a second thought, he knew that Kagome had never taken a human life in all of the time that he had known here. It was her influence and that of Tessaiga which had convinced Inuyasha that he should protect humansand Kagome in particular with Tessaiga. As far as he knew Inuyasha had not killed a human since Kagome arrived.

He alighted in front of the pair just in time to see Kagome collapse. Inuyasha caught her in his arms. As Sesshoumaru stepped toward them, Inuyasha began to growl at him.

":Little brother, stand down. I am not the enemy here. I would never harm Kagome. Let us take her to the old miko for healing."

Inuyasha stared down at Kagome and hesitated. Then he leaped over Sesshoumaru's head toward the hut. When he arrived, he found the women already busily aiding the wounded. The bodies were on pallets from one end of the building to the other. There was no more room for Kagome. He looked at Rin and Kaede. What should he do with her? She was still not conscious.

Sesshoumaru entered the small enclosed space. His nose was assaulted by the smell of the wounded human bodies. The blood and gore almost overwhelmed him. Who knew what it would do to Inuyasha? He stared at his mate in Inuyasha's arms. She was his to protect. The half-breed had failed and it had come to this.

" Give her to me. I will take her to the Western Shiro. They will make sure that she has real care there not the obscure chanting of some backwoods shaman."

Inuyasha looked at Kaede. She shook her head. They were already overwhelmed as it was. Arguing with Sesshoumaru would just make things worse. Gently, he placed her in Sesshoumaru's arms. He kissed her lightly on the cheeks. Her eyes opened for a moment.

" Where is Kibou? I want my baby. Where is she?"

Rin walked over and laid the sleeping infant in her arms. Sesshoumaru wrapped mokomoko-sama around them both and prepared to depart. Inuyasha looked forlorn. Kagome smiled and held Kibou up for him to kiss.

" Don't worry about us. We will be fine. They need you here now. Someone will have to rebuild the houses before winter. You are only one who can haul the logs down from the forest. Workers will have to be hired to build the house. The storehouse was burned. You will have to the Houjou and see if you can buy some from them."

She handed him a purse. He gasped at the amount of money in the purse. It seemed that being Sesshoumaru's mate did have some advantages. She stroked his cheek as he held her hand. Finally, she nodded to Sesshoumaru and the three of them were gone in flash leaving the stunned occupants of the hut in their wake.

Inuyasha headed up the hill into his forest. Knocking down trees could serve as outlet for his anger and frustration. Every since he had met, she had admonished him not to harm humans.

When he had claimed Tessaiga, he learned that he could only bring the sword to life if he promised to protect her. When he had killed the bandits as his youkai blood took hold. he had felt remorse after he returned to his hanyou state

Totosai had told Kagome that he was only allowed to carry Tessaiga while he protected humans. He gazed at his claws. They were still covered with the blood of the bandits. It did hurt even though he knew that it was necessary to kill them to save the lives of the villagers.

Once he had been a person who cared only about himself. Now he had a mate and child to protect. Add the villagers and every human that Kagome and Miroku thought he needed to protect it became a heavy burden. Why did he have to carry the burden of protecting humans?

Kagome could have told him in an instant. He should protect them because he could protect them and because it was the right thing to do. When they had been on the quest Kagome and Miroku had always teased him that despite his complaining he continually came to the defense of humans in need.

Naraku had done him a favor by throwing demons at him to kill. Neither he, Kagome nor Tessaiga had ever had any qualms about killing demons. It was only at Mt. Haukerei that he hesitated. He had not been able to kill any of the Band of Seven even though he had several of them at his mercy. Something had stayed his hand.

Today had been different. The bandits had been able to sneak into town while everyone was celebrating the harvest festival. They had all been caught off guard. Even he had been surprised. At the end he and Kagome had fought them off by themselves. It bothered him that he had been forced to kill them.

He wondered how Kagome would react. She had never killed another human being. Would she be willing to return to a place where such things could threaten her and her children? Would she be willing to return to a place where she was required to kill other human beings in order to protect those he loved?

Sesshoumaru watched over her as she slept at the Western Shiro. What was she thinking? She had not fought a serious battle in nearly seven years. While he did acknowledge that she had once finished off Naraku by piercing the Jewel with her arrow, it was only after Naraku had been weakened by Bakusaiga.

What was Inuyasha thinking risking his mate in such a manner? How could he allow her to that village if she was going to behave in such a manner. Did she not understand that her place was by his side, raising his children? . He would not allow her to risk her life in such a manner. What if she had been killed? He would have been left to raise Ouji by himself. It was simply intolerable.

All for a group of humans. Humans who probably despised her because she was mated to a hanyou and a daiyoukai. He remembered how humans had treated Izayoi and Inuyasha. They had been harassed from village to village. Eventually Izayoi had died of their treatment and Inuyasha had been forced to survive on her own. .

Although he had actually seen overt prejudice toward Inuyasha, Kagome, Ouji or Kibou, he knew what humans were capable of. So long as he or Inuyasha was around they probably withheld their approbation out of fear of reprisal. If Inuyasha were to die, she would be left to raise a youkai child in a sea of she awakened. He seemed troubled. What could he be thinking? Finally, he spoke.

" What were you thinking? Why would you risk yourself for a group of humans who are not worthy to lick your boots? Where would Ouji or I be if you had died? Mother would no doubt try to move and take over his upbringing. If you are going to behave in this manner, I will not allow you to go back to that village. I assumed that Inuyasha would protect you. Instead, I find you fighting back to back with him. It is intolerable."

Kagome stared at him groggily. In some ways she was touched. He was obviously concerned about her well being. But his protectiveness reminded her of Inuyasha on his worst days when he tried to prevent from living in the Sengoku Jidai so that she would not be hurt. She had not allowed Inuyasha to interfere with what she wanted to do and she certainly was not going to allow Sesshoumaru to do so either.

"Thank you. I appreciate what you are trying to do, but I cannot allow it. If I have the ability to protect someone, then I will do it. I cannot turn a blind eye to bandits raping and pillaging innocent villagers when I can stop them. You are asking me to go against my very nature. These are people I have known since I came to this era eight years ago. I will not simply allow them to die."

" These are humans who all died five hundred years before you were born. You cannot protect them from every evil in the world. You are too important to Ouji and me to allow you to continue to behave in this manner. If Inuyasha cannot protect you by himself in this village from mere humans, I cannot allow you to go back there. The lives of these humans mean nothing to me. It is only you that I care about."

Kagome thought about what he had said. When she had been fighting to protect the village, she had not really thought about what would happen if she died. She only thought about saving the village. It sobered her to think of Sesshoumaru and Ouji and Inuyasha and Kibou widowed and having to go on without her.

Her own mother had raised herself and Souta, but she had help from Ji-chan. She had been lucky to have the shrine to go to when her husband died. Would her children be so lucky?

" I cannot promise that I will never act to try to protect humans from harm. I will try not to take any unnecessary risks to myself or my children. Is that sufficient to alleviate your concern?"

Sesshoumaru could see that she was going to be difficult about this. He was simply going to have to make it harder for her to hurt herself.


	37. A Clear and Present Danger

Title: A Clear and Present Danger

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Clear (Dokuga Weekly Word Count Perfection Drabble #44)

CU

Genre: General

Warning: None

Summary: Ouji's 3rd Birthday

It was a great day. Mama was home. Sister was home. Today was his birthday. What could be better. He bounced out of bed ready to slay dragons.

The Lady. peered sleepily from her bed. Was it time to get up already? She looked over at Ouji's bed. It was empty. Alarmed, she threw on her robe and mokomoko-sama and rushed outside.

She pulled her mokomoko-sama closer to keep out the predawn chill. The scent trail led to Kagome's room. She found him pounding on the door and yelling for his mother.

"Ouji. Your mother was injured and needs her rest. Why can't you wait until after breakfast?"

"But it's my birthday. I am three today."

It had never occurred to her that people celebrated birthdays. What did an additional year mean to an immortal. The pounding had roused Kibou who was now crying. Maybe Kagome could help.

The Lady opened the door. Ouji rushed in and bounced on his mother. She awoke with a start as her son .crashed into her. Every part of her body seemed to hurt. She looked up to see the Lady handing her Kibou.

"Ouji. Come along now. Your mother needs to feed your sister. You will only be in her way."

"But it's my birthday. You did remember it's my birthday, Mama"

The Lady looked helplessly at Kagome. Kagome mouthed "Cake and presents." The Lady nodded.

"Ouji. If you are good, you can have cake and presents later. Since you are such a big boy you can wear my mokomoko sama today."

She looped the boa around him. He squealed with joy and raced outside to slay dragons. The two women shared a smile. It was clearly going to be a memorable day for all of them.


	38. Anger Management

Title: Anger Management

Aurhor: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Green (Dokuga Weekly Word Count Perfection #45)

Word Count:100

CU

Genfic

Warning: Violence. Virtual Character Death

Summary: Dr. Kagome tries a form of anger management on Sesshoumaru

He was Death. Killing Perfection. The Aristocratic Assassin. Inuyasha would die today. His claws glowed an eerie green as they slashed through the hanyou's belly. and removed his entrails.

He loved the stifled scream as the life ebbed out of the half-breed as his throat was slit. The body of the hanyou dissolved until all that remained was a paper doll floating in a pool of green glop.

" Well, do you feel better now that you released your anger toward Inuyasha?"

Sesshoumaru simply looked at Kagome and smiled.

"I think you are enjoying these sessions entirely too much."


	39. That Which Does Not Kill Us

Title: That which does not kill us

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Stubborn (Dokuga One Shot #23)

Word Count: 975

CU

Genfic

Warning: None

Summary: Never underestimate the stubbornness of a woman

He stared up at his brother. His hands were fisted with the blood flowing from the palms. Youki swirled him around like a cyclone. He was the eye of the storm. Yet he had to summon all his strength to keep himself under control.

" I am here to see my mate and my daughter."

" You are not welcome here. The Western Shiro is my house and I will decide who enters and leaves its walls. My mate will stay at the Western Shiro. as long as I see fit. Since Kagome brought Kibou with her, she must have felt that your protection was inadequate for her safety who am I to argue with my mate?"

" I need to see her. She collapsed right before you left."

" Kagome is fine. You are not allowed to see her. It is your fault that she was injured. She is not going back to that village. I will not risk her life on your inadequate protection. She will stay here protected from humans and youkai who would harm her. Most of all she will be protected from you."

"How dare you imply that I would allow Kagome to come to harm."

" I saw the scars on her arm when you clawed her. How can you guarantee that you will never transform like again"

" She has always been able to bring me back. It was the smell of her blood that brought me backinside of Naraku."

" She will never bleed because of you again."

"As I recall you buried her in a pile of dokkasou the first time we met."

" I did not know her then."

"No, you waited until she became my wife to change your feelings toward her."

"As I recall she approached me. She was like a tiger in her lovemaking. Eager and avid. Obviously you were not enough to satisfy her. She turned to a real man. She stayed with you out of pity."

Inuyasha was stunned into silence. All his feelings of inadequacy came back to him. Could Sesshoumaru be correct? Could Kagome only be staying with him out of pity? He had to know.

Sesshoumaru smirked. He had won this round. The gate slammed in the hanyou's face. He knew that Tessaiga could bring it down, but the wound he had just inflicted was more telling. Inuyasha might not leave so long as Kagome was here, but he would not be giving him any trouble

Sesshoumaru walked through the courtyard feeling pleased with himself. He had defeated his brother without ever drawing his sword. No casualties on either side and most of all no need to tell Kagome that Inuyasha was here. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he never noticed his mother standing by his office waiting for him.

"What did Inuyasha want?"

" He wanted to see Kagome. I sent him on his way."

"Why is he still there?"

"Am I responsible for every beggar who sits outside of my gates?"

She shook her head. The two of them were the most stubborn people she had ever met. A smile crossed her face. The idea of Inuyasha sitting outside of the gate through sun, rain and snow amused her. He would not assault the castle, but it was clear that he was preparing to lay siege.

She alighted outside the walls and approached Inuyasha.

"So are you going to stay out here forever? He is not going to let you to see either of them, you know."

" I am not going away. I came here to visit my daughter and my mate and I am not leaving until I do, I have to know that they are ok and that they will come back to me."

"It is not your fault she was injured, you know. There is no way that you can protect your mate from every enemy. I know that better than anyone."

He could feel her pain which she said those words. Reaching out to her, he embraced her and held her until all of her pain ebbed away. She looked up at him and smiled.

" I knew that you would understand more than anyone how it feels to be separated from your mate. Does the pain ever go away?"

"No, it does not. It will be with me until I die. I just too stubborn to let my pain keep me from living my life. Your father would not want me to sit around moping because he died. I am sure that he would tell you to get off your ass and go back and protect those humans of yours"

" But what about Kagome and Kibou? I cannot just let Sesshoumaru take them from me. I need to fight for what is mine."

"Right now, little one, you need to learn patience. The human in you makes you believe that everything has to be done now. Your youkai blood is hot. True youkai have the blood of ice. We know that if we are stubborn enough that we will defeat our opponents."

"But this is Sesshoumaru we are talking about. He is the stubborn person. I have ever met."

" I am surprised that you have so little faith in me, Inuyasha. I raised Sesshoumaru. I taught him everything he knows. You and Sesshoumaru may think that you are stubborn but neither of you can hold a candle to me? How do you think we put up with carrying you until we go through excruciating pain just to give birth to you? By the time I am through with him, he will be begging me to let Kagome and Kibou go home to you. Just let me do my magic and trust me."


	40. Vacation

Title: Vacation

Author: landofthekwt

Rating::PG-13

Prompt: Break (Dokuga Word Count Perfection Drabble #40)

CU

Word Count: 400

Warning: Dead bunnies and naked women in mud baths

Summary: Kagome goes on Vacation

Child Birth Complications Chapter 40

.net/s/4876205/1/Child_Birth_Complications

He reread the note not believing what he read.

"Kobito, Kibou and I are going for a spa vacation at your mother's castle. She thought it might be fun if we took a break and pampered ourselves. I promised Ouji that you would teach him how to hunt. Don't forget to give Rin the kimono we bought for her in Kyoto. Love, Kagome"

What was a vacation? Just as he had finished reading, he heard a pounding on the door.

"Daddy, Daddy. Mommy told me that we were going hunting. I can hardly wait. I want to go now."

Sesshoumaru stared at Ouji. His mother and Kagome spent so much time with him, he hardly knew the boy. Kagome was right. The boy needed a man to teach him to hunt.

Kagome lay back in her mud bath. She could not believe how relaxed she was. It was as if all of her troubles were disappearing. She had never gotten a full spa treatment before. Maybe Sesshoumaru would consider putting a spa in the Western Shiro.

"Time to get out of there and into the hot spring, Kagome. Then a full body massage." This was heaven.

Inuyasha was in no mood for any problems today. He had spent the entire day building houses for the villagers. He smelled trouble. In the middle of the village stood the bastard. What the hell did he want? He was jolted from his thoughts by the sudden impact of Ouji crashing into him.

"Uncle Inuyasha. Look. Look. I killed a rabbit."

Inuyasha stared at the hapless creature which once had been a bunny. It looked much like his first kill. He picked up Ouji and threw the squealing boy into the air.

"Congratulations on your first kill, little man. Lets go to Kaede's and see if she can cook this for you."

On their way. they ran into Rin. Inuyasha was so engrossed with Ouji and his rabbit that he was shocked when Sesshoumaru elbowed him in the ribs. and whispered. "Tell her she looks pretty."

Inuyasha gaped at Rin. She was resplendent in the most beautiful kimono he had ever seen. When had she become a young woman?

"Rin, you look very nice in your new kimono." sputtered Inuyasha. She flashed him one of her shy, yet radiant smiles and skipped all the way to Kaede's.


	41. Suffer Your Little Children

Title: Suffer Your Little Children

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Mingle (Dokuga Weekly Word Count Perfection Drabble #47)

Word Count: 200

CU

Genfic

Warning: Language

Summary: Kagome learns about prejudice.

She had ignored them all. The Lady and Sesshoumaru told her not to go. Inuyasha told her how he and his mother were driven from the temple of Kamakura when she tried to bring him for his Shichi Go San. Even Kaede shook her head at the idea.

She knew better. The Grand Shrine at Ise had been a particular favorite of hers. . This is where the guardian kami of Japan dwelt. The mirror was here. A member of the Imperial Family served as High Priestess of Amaterasu.

The hatred had caught her off guard. Being cast out of the Holy of Holies was humiliating and degrading. Their words still rang in her ears. " Demon whore" " Demon Spawn" " kuromiko". It never occurred to her that others might see herself, her mates and her children as unclean and impure.

She had loved Ise so much. Now she was not allowed to mingle with the faithful who offered their prayers to Amaterasu She dusted herself off. She would make sure that Kibou and Ouji were loved and never treated with hatred and prejudice because they were youkai even if meant turning her back on humanity.


	42. Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

Title: Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Famous (Dokuga One-shot #24)

Word Count: 902

CU

Genfic

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha goes to the Hojo seeking protection for Kagome and Kibou.

"How could he go there? I do not care if they call themselves the Go-Hojo instead of the Hojo, they are still the same. If he needs protection for Kagome and Kibou, I would be more than willing to protect them "

Sesshoumaru was amused. He had insisted on delivering this news personally to his mother. It was fun to watch her squirm.

" He went to them seeking protection for his wife and child. He does not know what you did to the Hojo. What would your "little one" think if he knew that you personally financed the Emperor's campaign to destroy the family who took in their granddaughter because you wanted revenge against the woman who had taken your mate from you and led him to his death? Do you think that he would forgive the woman who caused so much pain to himself and his mother? Maybe I should tell him and wait for his reaction."

She paled. She loved Inuyasha as a son and more. Would their two hundred years together survive such a revelation? Somehow she would have to tell him. She could not let Sesshoumaru use this against her. The blackmail would never end. She would have to go to him and tell him the truth and try to pick up the pieces of whatever relationship was left.

Inuyasha was ushered into the presence of Hojo Ujiyashu at his court at Oduwara. He had never seen such splendor among humans.

"Well-met cousin. It is my honor to greet you. What can I do for you?"

" You know me?"

"Everyone knows the hanyou that conquered Naraku. You are famous from Hokkaido to Kyushu.

You saved Japan from a brutal monster. We are proud that you are a Hojo."

Inuyasha was taken aback. It had never occurred to him that anyone knew about Naraku outside of his circle of friends. He was not interested in fame. The original purpose of his quest had been becoming a great demon. Only later did it become about personal revenge against Naraku for what he had done to Kikyou. The ultimate purpose t had been the destruction off the Jewel

" Bandits have been raiding the villages around Edo castle. I have come to see if I could obtain protection for those villages. My wife and child live there. I need to do something to protect them from harm.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Could you extend the patrols out from Edo castles to cover those villages and allow my wife and child to stay in Edo castles when I am gone?"

"And what you offer in return for this favor?"

" I would keep the lands around Edo castle free of youkai."

"Why could you not be our Champion? The Hojo would be invincible with you leading us."

" My sword is for the protection of humanity. It would not permit itself to be used to kill humans."

The daiymo seemed to be considering his offer. An advisor leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He blanched. His face became grim as he stared at Inuyasha.

" We refuse all of your requests. Never come before us again. We made a mistake in protecting you once. We will not repeat that mistake."

Inuyasha was shocked. These were his blood. His mother had told him that they would take him in if he went to them.

"May I ask why?"

"Ask the Lady of the West."

He sat in Goshinboku with Kagome Kibou was with Sango. They needed to talk.

"Where were you today?"

" I went to see the Hojo about extending their patrols out from Edo castle to protect the village.

I ask them if you and Kibou could stay there during times when I was not here."

" Why would you do that?"

"Because I do not want to risk you being injured again. When I saw you collapse I knew that I never wanted to risk your safety or Kibou's safety again. Mother always told me that the Hojo would help me if I really needed help. Apparently she was wrong."

" What did they say?"

" They refused."

"Did they tell you why?"

" They told me to ask the Lady of the West.":

Kagome leaned against him. " I could always go to the Western Shiro."

Inuyasha bristled at that suggestion " I want you by my side. Your promise to stay by my side has been what has kept me going for the past eight years. I do not know what I would do without you."

" I did not say that I was going to leave you. I just suggested that we go there while you are gone."

" Sesshoumaru is very jealous of you. Every time you go there I am afraid that he will never let you go. I could not live with that "

" I promised that I would stay by your side and I am never going to break that promise."

Inuyasha held her close. He would never let her go. Not now not ever. He had to find a way to keep her from harm without handing her over to Sesshoumaru.

The Lady of the West drifted down to Goshinboku. It was the moment of truth.

"Inuyasha, I need to talk to you."


	43. Walling off the Pain

Title: Walling Off the Pain

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Wall (Dokuga Weekly Word Count Perfection Drabble #48)

Word Count:300

Genfic

CU

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha deals with the Lady of the West's revelation.

Child Birth Complications Chapter 43

.net/s/4876205/1/Child_Birth_Complications

He gazed into the darkness. His one sanctuary had been breached. The one person that he thought would never hurt him had caused him more pain than he had ever felt before. She had been the only thing in the world that he was sure. Was nothing sacred or good or pure anymore?

Kagome leaned against him. She could feel his pain. He had explained the gist of his conversation with the Lady. She knew how he felt being the source of some of his pain. Somehow she would help him get beyond the hurt. Two hundred years of friendship should not be thrown away.

" You know that you will forgive her You forgave Kikyou for killing you. You forgave me for cheating on you and bearing Sesshoumaru's child. How is this worse? ."

" She threatened all who would have given aid to me and my mother. The Hojo were destroyed merely because they offered sanctuary to us. Living on the run killed my mother and left me homeless and alone for most of my life. Now I find that it was all her doing. Her revenge on my mother for her relationship with my father."

" She has been trying to atone for 200 years. You are only alive because she looked out for you. She has been like a mother to you and you love her. Don't throw away all of that because of a mistake she made more than 200 years ago. She is the best friend you have in the world"

Inuyasha thought about what Kagome said. Hatred and revenge served no purpose. He would put the memory of what she had done in a box and throw it into the sea where it could not harm him. With Kagome's love he would survive.


	44. For Better For Worse

Title: For Better For Worse

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Worse ( Dokuga Weekly Word Count Perfection Drabble #49)

Word Count: 100

CU

Genfic

Warning: None

Summary: Inuyasha recalls his wedding vows

A/N These vows are a modern version of the Shinto wedding vows which Kagome would know

Child Birth Complications Chapter 44

.net/s/4876205/1/Child_Birth_Complications

Five years ago he had made his vows to the kami. His promises to Kagome, To marry her, to stand by her in sickness and health, to love her, console her, respect her, help her and be faithful to her until death.

Vows and promises were sacred in Inuyasha's mind A vow must never be broken. A promise must always be kept. He knew the price of would fulfill all his vows and promises to Kagome. Nothing else mattered. No matter what the cost to fulfill his vows, he did not regret one moment of their life together.


	45. Silhouettes in the Clouds

Title: Silhouettes in the Clouds

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Silhouette (Dokuga One-Shot #26)

Word Count:1915

Genfic

CU

Warning: None

Summary: Sesshoumaru has a plan

" You are sure, you are clear on my offer. I do not want mistakes about this matter."

" Yes, I understand that you are willing to release Kibou to Inuyasha forever if he will give up Kagome until she weans her next child with you. What I do not understand is why you are bothering with this offer, Inuyasha will never agree to give up Kagome. Why are you asking me

to deliver the message. You know that he hates me right now."

"Mother, I know how I feel about my child. I did not want Ouji growing up confused about whom his father was. I was willing to part with Kagome in order to regain custody of Ouji on a full time basis. Ouji is where he should be and Kagome is with me. I want to see if I can sever the bond between Inuyasha and Kagome by forcing him to choose between Kagome and Kibou. If I am successful, he will choose his daughter and I will have Kagome all to myself. It is this agreement that allows her to stay neutral between us. I never agreed to it, but all of you act as if I did. Kibou will be two in the 3rd month. That is less than six months from now. She will be weaned by then. It is my turn to have another child. Kagome will certainly be agreeable. She is only 23 She is young and healthy and loves children. She loves me. All of these are in my favor. I do not want to broach this subject with Inuyasha. We would just fight. I do not want Kagome to know about this offer. She is so human in her morality and would be offended that I would force Inuyasha to trade her for her daughter. As for you. You made your bed with Inuyasha. It is not my fault that your dirty laundry is now public. We all have choices in life. You made yours and then you tried to atone for it by being Inuyasha's mother. You are not his mother. You helped make sure she died. You are not his lover. Kagome has that role for the present time though I am working on severing that bond. You are not his friend. Friendship however long cannot be based on lies. You will deliver my message because you have no choice. If you do not, I will simply keep both Kagome and Kibou and ask Kagome for another child. She knows how I feel now about sharing my children with Inuyasha. She will not want to go through that crisis again."

The Lady swallowed hard. There was a lot of truth in what he said. He had her at a disadvantage.

and was pressing it. Somehow he had assimilated all that she and her mate had taught him about dealing with people. Now he was the teacher and she was the pupil. It was hard being treated like a child by ones own son.

" You may be right about Kagome. and me. Kagome will definitely agree to have another child. After what happened with Ouji she may well agree not to leave until the child is weaned. She is a good mother after all. I will deliver your message. I know that you are getting a great deal of pleasure knowing that I will bear the brunt of Inuyasha's anger. I think you misjudge Inuyasha.

I do not think he will sell Kagome or Kibou. He will abide by his word and expect the rest of us to do so. He was not raised like you and me to believe that promises need only be kept so long as it is convenient and advantageous to us."

" You can no longer lecture me, Mother. I am too big to put over your knee and spank. If you have nothing else to say, I suggest that you leave and go off to your castle in the air and hide your head under your pillows until after I have left with Kagome. It is only after she is safely back at the Western Shiro that I want you to deliver my message. Is that clear?'

She nodded and took off in her energy form. When did her son become a bastard? Was it her fault? What could be done with the mess that they were creating? He was right. She needed some time alone hiding in her castle before she faced Inuyasha. She had gone from Lady of the West to Sesshoumaru's messenger boy. From the only friend and foster mother of the little one to Sesshoumaru's stooge assisting him in carrying out his nefarious schemes to the detriment of the little one. Inuyasha might never forgive her for this.

The harvest festival was over. Another year had come and gone. Ouji's birthday was a reminder of all of this. It had been four years since that day. Four years of turbulence among the three of them. Two had been added. One by each father. Ouji now resided full time at the Western had spent most of her time there also due to the accident of birth. She was still at that age when she still clung to her mother

The agreement was entering it's forth year. Although it seemed strained at time. the basic framework still existed. Sesshoumaru claimed that he was not bound by the agreement yet he came to collect her on the appointed day every year. Parting had been more difficult. He broke down after she left the first time. He threw her out the second time. She had left to go attend Sango's fifth child the third time and last time she had escaped with his mother for a vacation.

Custody of the children had made things difficult. Sesshoumaru had found that he would not abide having Ouji with Inuyasha. A boy needed to know who his father was. It hurt Kagome that she was separated from her boy while she was with Inuyasha. Kibou had been unplanned and unexpected. She had not left her mother's side since she had been born. Inuyasha had been shut out of his nephew's life altogether. He had missed his daughter's birth, her first words and her steps because she had been at the Western Shiro at the time. Still, she was dear to him as anyone other than Kagome.

Parting was always a difficult time for both of them. It would six months before he saw them again. If he knew Sesshoumaru, he had some scheme to steal Kagome from him. The only reason that he had agreed to this silly agreement was his fear that Kagome would choose Sesshoumaru and that he would never see her again. And so he would steal himself against another harsh winter. It was a good thing he had been through so many of them. Spring always came. Kagome always came back. That was what he had to keep telling himself.

Kagome emerged from the house with Kibou. She could see that far off look in Inuyasha's eyes. This was the worst part of leaving. She was already gone in his eyes. Part of his pain. Part of his sorrow. She hated doing this to him, but she did love Sesshoumaru. There was another life with him, another child there that she did not want to give up no matter how much it hurt Inuyasha.

She knew that she was being selfish, but she intended to follow this course until one of the parties simply could not stand the separation any longer. She had set the rules. If anyone was to blame for their current predicament, it was her, but she was loved them all so much that she was not willing to let any of them go.

" Kagome, here is something for Ouji."

Inuyasha handed her a necklace with one of his fangs on it. Kagome stared at it.

" I don't see him enough anymore. I did not know what to get him for his birthday. A weapon is something that needs to be passed from father to son. I would not presume to infringe upon Sesshoumaru's role. I would prefer that he took it to Totosai just so long as he uses on behalf of the boy."

"I will make sure that it is handled properly. It will be a way for Ouji to remember you. It has been a long time since you were together."

"I did see his first kill. That was a great idea to have Sesshoumaru and Ouji hunt together. Hopefully, you and I will have a son whom I can teach how to hunt someday."

"That may be a few years down the road. Kibou is not weaned and it is Sesshoumaru's turn to have a child next. Who knows how possessive he is going to get about that?"

" You might want to have a talk with Rin. I saw her in the kimono you gave her. She is going to be attracting young men. Someone needs to tell her the facts of live. Sesshoumaru will kill anyone who messes with her without his permission. I would to have to fight him to save the village because of some idiot who tried to kiss her."

" I remember being that age once. I used to have fantasies about you. It was lucky for me that you did not want to peek or I might have been a 16-year old mother. I will try to set her straight next time. I see her. I assume that you, Kaede and Sango can keep the wolves at bay."

" It isn't as if I did not want you, but there were so many other things to worry about that there was never time for love. Someone had to keep their priorities straight."

She was about to make a nasty remark about Kikyou when the ball of light approached kissed him quickly, but fervently. He tried to hold her, but she shook her head and pointed to the daiyouki who was staring at them. He nodded and released her. As she turned Kibou looked at him and smiled. She was wearing the fire rat robe that he had made for her. . She held out her arms to hug him. He grabbed both of them so that he could kiss Kibou. "Bye Daddy." The hardest thing for all of them was to let them go at that moment, but he knew that he had to do it.

She waved at him. He watched as they ascended until they were just silhouettes against the backdrop of the clouds. It might have seemed beautiful if it did not represent the two things that gave his life meaning departing for six months. Just when he thought that things could not get any worse another globe of light descended by the well. If she was here trouble could not be far behind. He had forgiven her, but things would never be the same between them again. The light finally took as the Lady stepped out as beautiful and sophisticated as ever. Just the person he did not want to see at a time like this. The Lady looked at him. He was already glaring at her. Best to get this over with as quickly and painlessly as possible. " Inuyasha, I need to talk with you.":


	46. Seduction

Title: Seduction

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Curl (Dokuga Weekly Word Count Perfection #50)

Word Count:300

CU

Genre Hentai

Warning: Sex

Summary: Sesshoumaru seduces Kagome

It had been so long. She had forgotten how his touches, his kisses, his tongue made her feel. There was a sweet seduction in them. Something that made her rush to his side without any sense of shame or regret. It had made her forget her home and her husband for a moment of bliss.

It had become an addiction . He was so intoxicating that if he had asked for anything at the moment she would have begged him to do whatever pleased him. She lived only for him. If he were to deny her that satisfaction that only he could give her she knew that she would die.

She lay panting as he towered over her locked in the throes of love. Never r had she thought it could be like this. Her mind went white as her self disappeared in the little death. She slept only to wake from her dreamless sleep to find them still curled together.

Only when he was satisfied that conception had taken place did he release her from the knot in which they had been tied. She flopped onto the bed exhausted and fell asleep. Sesshoumaru looked at her with a smug self satisfied smirk. He was disturbed from his musings by a knock on the door When he opened it he saw his mother.

"Wipe that look off your face. I do not know what your game is. I could smell her before I even reached the castle. I am surprised that every male was not howling outside your bedroom. I delivered your message. Inuyasha will be here as fast as he can run from Edo to Nagasaki"

" I am not worried about Inuyasha. My plan had already borne fruit"

Damn dogs. It remind her so much of Izayoi..


	47. A Slap on the Wrist

Title: A Slap on the Wrist

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: M

Prompt: Wrist (Dokuga Word Count Perfection Drabble #51)

Word Count: 400

CU

Genfic

Warning: Language

Summary: The best laid schemes o' mice an' men Gang aft a-gley,

An' lea'e us nought but grief an' pain- Robert Burns.

He had foreseen all of this when he devised his plan. His brother scowled at him standing just outside the destroyed gate. It did not matter if the entire Western Shiro joined it in hell. He had what he wanted and his brother could not take it from him.

"What are you smiling about, bastard?"

"You look ridiculous, little brother. You should have saved your energy and stayed with your humans. Kagome is staying with me, whether you accept my offer or not."

"Like I would trade Kagome for my daughter. That would be unforgivable. Only a bastard like you could even think of such a thing. I am taking them both now."

" I do not think so. Your human blood makes you too sentimental. You cannot kill me. Tenseiga protects my life. I on the other hand suffer from none of your disabilities."

" I should have known. I would not count on Tessaiga sparing you. Last time you tried to steal Tessaiga. It cut off your arm. This time it might cut off your balls if you had any."

" Mine were sufficient to create another child. Kagome is with child. She will stay here until I say otherwise."

Jaken appeared squawking "Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru. Lady Kagome has disappeared."

"Where is she? Answer now or I will be scraping your remains off the bottom of my shoe."

" She and the children have disappeared. with your mother and Ah-Un. She left this scroll for you."

Sesshoumaru took the proffered missive and scanned it quickly.

" Kobito. Your plan is beyond despicable. No parent would ever be forgiven for trading a child. I am taking the children and going to your mother's. If you ever expect to be part of my family again, you and your brother will settle the hatred between you once and for all. I am not a baby machine or a prize to be won. I love both of you, but I will not put up with this any longer. The next time I see you. , I expect you to be wearing kneepads. Practice your groveling. You are going to need it. Love, Kagome."

He was stunned. It never occurred to him that she would leave him. The scroll dropped from his hand. All his plans in ruins.

"Well, bastard. What is it going to be?"


	48. Deliberations

Title: Deliberations

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Deliberate (Dokuga One Shot #26)

Word Count:1659

CU

Genfic

Warning: None

Summary: Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha consider their options

Child Birth Complications Chapter 48

.net/s/4876205/1/Child_Birth_Complications

Where do you start when you had nothing in common, but your hate for each other and your love for Kagome? Can you discard the feelings on which you had built your life? Rivals for power rivals in love, rivals for their father's heart.

They were brothers only because their father's blood flowed through them. The blood that made one master and other servant. One a great demon. The other a monster, an abomination. They might not be able to kill each other, but it made them wish the other was dead.

It was this imbalance that their father had sought to remedy with Tessaiga. All he had done was to make them hate each other. It made one hate him for not giving the power he wished for. It made the other hate him for not being there for himself or his mother.

Kagome had exacerbated their hate by loving both of them. Both thought that they had won her heart. Both felt betrayed by the fact that she continued to love the other. The agreement had satisfied neither. Each had to spend six months alone knowing that the woman they loved was in the arms of another.

Now the woman they loved was asking them to put all of this aside for her. The alternative was what they had faced when the agreement had been forged in the first place. She had been ready to return to her world and leave them alone forever. That choice was just as unacceptable as it was then.

The problem they faced was stopping the war that they had been waging for more than two hundred years. Neither was willing to give an inch. Both wanted Kagome for themselves. Neither wanted to share her any longer. Maybe that was the common ground. Neither wanted the family that Kgaome offered if the other were included.

Kagome would never agree to such a solution. She loved them both, but she was prepared to abandon them both if they could not settle their differences. They stood facing each other and their future without a great deal of hope for accommodation.

Maybe they should just admit to themselves that it was hopeless after all. Maybe their hate for each other was just too much for their love of Kagome to overcome. Maybe in the end that was all they had and all they deserved. Finally, Inuyasha spoke.

"Well, what is it going to be bastard?"

"You heard my last offer."

" I will never trade my daughter for Kagome. She belongs with me. Kagome has already told you that she will never agree to something like that. It is your fault that we are in this predicament. The message she wrote is clear. If you intend to continue to be a bastard you are going to ruin it for both of us."

" I only did it because I want Kagome all for myself. Now that Kagome is bearing my child I no longer need your daughter. I have never wanted you as part of my family. If Father had been able to restrain his sexual desires around a mortal woman you never would have happened. You destroyed my family. Now you are the reason that Kagome will not see me. This is all my fault."

"Kagome would never have come here if not for me. She came to revive destroy the Jewel. She was my wife first. It was your sexual desire for a human woman that destroyed my family and put us in this position. Now because of what you did, she has gone and taken my daughter. This is your fault and you are going to fix it."

"I believe the scroll said that we must find a way or we will never be part of her family again. I am not prepared to give up Kagome. All my plans and all my schemes have been for her. I think about nothing but her. The West is going to hell because of it. Every six months I am lost. I might as well turn it all over to Jaken."

" I guess we do have some common ground. We hate each other. We love Kagome. We love our children. During the six months that she is away it is like our hearts are being torn out of our chests. So what are we going to do. Neither of us is happy with present state of things. Neither of us would be happy if Kagome was gone from our lives forever. I had to wait for her for three years, yet every six months the waiting kills me all over again. Neither of us is willing to give her up to the other. Where does that leave us. ?"

Sesshoumaru pondered all that Inuyasha had said. He had never agreed to the contract, yet he had suffered the consequences of it. The agreement had to go. The question was what would replace. Kagome spoke of her family as including them and their children. That would mean living with Inuyasha year round. Sharing Kagome year round. He was not sure that he was prepared for that.

Why couldn't they just admit that she was his? Everything would be so much easier. He would have what he wanted. He could give everything else to Inuyasha. Kagome was where the line was drawn.

" I don't suppose that you would be willing to give up Kagome?"

"Never!"

"So we are no closer to a determination than we were at the start. Maybe Kagome would choose if we force her to do so."

" I think that you are headed for trouble if you go down that road. I think Kagome was trying to tell us that she has already chosen. If we wish to be a part of her family, we have to come to some sort of accommodation. Since we both agree that we cannot live with the present agreement and we cannot live without Kagome, we must find another way"

" I am willing to consider an alternative so long as the monk is not involved in drafting it."

"I think that we can both agree on that."

Kagome stared at the setting sun. Doubts and fears crept into her mind. What if they decided that they could not live together. What if they killed each other. Where would that leave her? She had been the driving force behind the agreement. It was her love for them both that made her want to have it all. Yet all it had done was to cause pain and unhappiness. It caused a child not to know whom his father was. It caused one to desperate measures to ensure that she would not leave him.

She had done it all out of love yet she had caused so much pain and hurt. Her children had grown up in divided homes. It was almost as if she was a child whom each parent had custody of for six months. None of them could endure this situation any longer but could any of them survive without the other. She would have her answer soon. Why did that prospect cause so much dread? She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the Lady of the West.

" I thought I might find you here. Men can be so difficult I never had the problem you had of being in love with men at the same. My problem was that my mate loved both Izayoi and I. He tried to keep us separate by dealing with me in the demon world and her in the human world. Eventually it caught up to him."

" I had to deal with it once. Inuyasha loved both Kikyou and me, but in different ways. She stood between us for a long time until I finally realized that I was just as good as her. Unfortunately, I am in your husbands and Inuyasha's position. I love both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. I hate the thought of losing either of them. I want a family. I would like to include them in my family, but until they stop fighting each other, I will not take them back."

" It has occurred to you that you are the reason they are fighting?"

"I know that and it does bother me. If you were me, would you have given either of them up?"

"I would never have put myself in your position."

"I did not intend to do so. I came back intending to be Inuyasha's wife. Somewhere along the way I fell in love with Sesshoumaru without falling out of love with Inuyasha. That is how we arrived here. "

" If they tried to force you to choose, would you?"

" I think that I would rather live without both of them than choose one or the other. I have offered them the opportunity to be part of my family. All they have to do settle 200 years of fighting. That is not much to ask?"

The Lady laughed. At least Kagome still had her sense of humor. She was not sure that she could be so understanding and forgiving under these circumstances. Oddly enough even though she might like Inuyasha more than Sesshoumaru personally, Sesshoumaru was her son and she would never have met Kagome or her children if Kagome had not mated her son. There was a lot to be said for grandchildren. At least Kagome was talking kicking her out of her family. The boys were facing hard choices. She just hoped that the boys did not do something that Kagome would come to regret as result of her ultimatum. Her mate's relationship with Izayoi had ended with his , nothing so drastic would happen to either her son or the little the triangle sorted itself out.


	49. A Sharp Taste

Title: A Sharp Taste

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Tart (Dokuga Weekly Word Count Perfection Drabble #52)

Genfic

CU

Warning: None

Summary: The Lady prepares Kagome for the coming battle

"Look sharp girl. They are coming. You cannot afford to crumble just because Sesshoumaru strokes your cheek and makes you feel like a fairy princess or Inuyasha makes you feel like playing house. That is where the problem started. Trying to make men happy. Your family is something too important to leave to men. I know I waited at home like the dutiful mate. Look what it got me. A dead mate and two boys who hate each other. I am not going to let that happen again. My grandchildren will be raised in a loving environment if I have to kill both of them. Men have be told what they can do and what they can't do. Otherwise they will take you for granted and take liberties with your life. So suck it up, girl. We have some male ass to kick. You screwed this up before. I am not going to leave anything to chance. Just follow my lead and we will do fine."

Kagome was flabbergasted. It was clear that the Lady had a plan which was more than she did. She certainly could not do a worse job than the three of them had done.


	50. Always Darkest Before the Dawn

Title: Always Darkest Before the Dawn

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Black (Dokuga Weekly Word Count Perfection Drabble #53)

Word Count:300

Warning: Language

Summary: The Battle begins

The idiots would spoil everything. All her careful scheming had relied on Kagome standing firm in the face of their endless assault on her Demanding that she choose one or the other. She had finally fled the room rather than face the endless hounding. The Lady would have to deal with her later, but first she needed to deal with a couple of worthless mutts.

" I frankly do not see what Kagome sees in either of you. The two of you need to realize what you have in Kagome. She is obviously not willing to choose one of you over the other. If you push her too far, she will reject both of your suits. Are you really willing to live without Kagome. I must see to Kagome. Be willing to do what is best for Kagome when I return."

After she left the brothers glowered at each other. Finally Inuyasha spoke. " What did I tell you? You always insist on getting your own way. You have made a mess of everything."

"Just because you do not have the sense to withdraw in the face of a superior is not my problem. It would be better if you left now. Tail between your legs. I will extend your regrets to Kagome."

"Not likely, bastard."

"I would never have agreed to share my woman with another man. Have you no shame, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stared at the floor " I would do anything to keep from losing Kagome even share her with the likes of you. What sacrifice are you willing to make for her?"

The Lady found Kagome lying on her bed crying. "They are not worth crying over. This was round one. Let them stew for a while before we go back for round two."


	51. The Exception That Proves the Rule

Title: The Exception that Prove the Rule

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: R

Prompt: Exception (Dokuga One Shot #27)

Word Count:1458

CU

Hentai

Warning: Sex

Summary: The Lady sets her terms.

Things were not working out as she planned. The boys were becoming agitated. Kagome would not wake up. Something had to be done. Could she go ahead and tell them what needed to be said without Kagome at her side or should she wait until Kagome was awake and refreshed?

Kagome had reluctantly agreed to the Lady's plan. She had pointed out some obvious flaws and made some suggestions on way to fix it. But she was not here and time was running out. If she did not go now, the boys would either come looking for her or they would leave.

She looked down from her throne. There stood the little youkai whose name she could never remember. He looked out of breath and had a pained look on his face as well as bump on his head. She waited for him to speak.

"Honored Mother I come from Lord Sesshoumaru. He is becoming impatient. He asks when he can expect to hear from you and Lady Kagome."

She stared down at him trying to read his features. The little youkai understood her son better than she did. Maybe he could give her a feeling as to how her plan might be received. At the moment she had no clue as to the success of her plan without Kagome there to back her.

"Well, little youkai. I am at my wit's end. Lady Kagome has fallen into a deep sleep and I am not sure how to awaken. How do your master feel without her being present?"

"Honored Mother. My master admires strength. You must never show any weakness to him or he will move in more the kill. While he does have a love for Lady Kagome, he knows what he wants and he will hesitate to take advantage of any perceived hesitation"

" Do you think he will accept that I speak on behalf of Lady Kagome?"

"You must not allow him to think otherwise. Tell him that you speak for Lady Kagome. State the plan in blunt terms that he will be forced to agree to . Make it clear that his alternative is losing his mate forever and he will reluctantly agree. But do not flinch. Even the slightest pause will cause him to attack and seize the initiative.'

The Lady stared awestruck at the imp. Never had she met a man more forceful or sure of son intimidated her with his power. The little one was always needy. No one since her met had affected her like the green one. Something stirred in her that had not seen the light of day since her mate had gone off to rut with Izayoi. It does happen when you have not had sex in more than two hundred years. Her primal urges were kicking in. A feral glint came into her eyes as they began to redden.

Jaken could smell the pheromones pervading the air. He knew that he was in danger. She was going to eat him. He was just sure of it. His limbs began to quake. The staff shook back and forth and up and down as his heart beat faster and faster. He knew that he must leave, but his feet would not move. His voice would not speak. It was as if he was petrified. If only his master were here. He would know how to deal with a woman.

The Lady crooked her finger and cooed in her most seductive voice. " Come little youkai. I have need of you." Jaken felt his body move toward her. He tried to will it to stop, but it continued its forward advance to his doom. The things that he did for Lord Sesshoumaru.

The boys continued to spar verbally in the ante room. It had been hours since the Lady left with Kagome. They had received no word from anyone. Jaken had not returned. They were both becoming very anxious. Kagome had made it clear that this meeting was make or break. One or both of them might never see her again if they screwed up this time. But waiting and not knowing was far worse. It was killing them. Better to die a quick death than to waste away waiting for Kagome. It was fear that brought them here. It was fear that set them on edge. It was fear of the unknown.

Finally, one of the Lady's guards summoned them to the Lady's throne room. When they arrived, they knew something was amiss. The Lady's perfect hair was down. All of the normal pins and ties were missing. Her yukata was askew. She was wearing Jaken's hat on her head. In her lap sat a very placid Jaken. Her moko-moko sama was wrapped around his body. His eyes were closed and he was humming to himself as the Lady stroked his head

The boys stopped dead in their tracks. The Lady was a mother to Sesshoumaru and the closest friend that the little one had. What they saw was shocking. They might as well have walked in on them having carnal knowledge. They stared dumbfounded gaping at the amorous pair. Not in their wildest dreams could they have imagined her with Jaken. It was a memory that they would carry with them for the rest of their lives.

"Mother. You. Jaken."

The Lady laughed. It was just the kind of laugh that sets you on edge because they both knew that somehow she was laughing at them.

"Why, Sesshoumaru, I never knew that I could leave you nearly speechless. I had I would have done so long ago."

" Mother. Have you no self respect? You are Father's mate. Where is your dignity?

You are not supposed to have sex with my servant. Do you not realize that widows are supposed to sit placidly remembering their dead husbands?

"Rubbish. Where did you get that from? I have just as much right to be happy with the little youkai as you have with Kagome."

":You cannot be serious about taking this toad for a mate"

"I am not mating him. It is just good clean sex. I have not had any since your father left me for Izasyoi. Don't I have a right to be happy?"

"But with Jaken."

" The green one does make me happy. He is better at this than your father ever was. Your father was always too busy with his wars for me. It is amazing that you were conceived. That is the way it was with him. Strike with overwhelming force and withdraw quickly. The little youkai actually sees to my needs. I want him and I am going to keep him. You can find another imp to abuse. He is staying with me."

Inuyasha finally found his voice. " You can't be serious." His voice trembled. The Lady had always been there for him. It caused him physical discomfort to see her with Jaken.

" Don't fear little one. You will always be special to me. I just need something for me and I have found it in the little youkai."

Sesshoumaru finally found his dignity and spoke. "I thought that the purpose of this meeting was to settle things between Kagome and us not satisfy your lusts in strange and horrible ways. Where is Kagome? I demand to speak to her now."

The Lady cut him off. " I am tired of your demands. Kagome is sleeping and cannot be awakened. Therefore, I am going to tell you what is going to happen. If you agree, you can be part of this family. If not we will miss you, but I think that we can all agree that this has to end.

One way or another the complications which Kagome and her children have brought to this family will be settled."

Sesshoumaru sighed. " Lets hear your proposal."

When she was done, they stood stunned.

" You mean Kagome and the children will live here full time and that we must ask for permission to see her."

"Your hearing is very good, Sessshoumaru. She is done being princess and housewife. Here she will be free of both of you. You will be here at sufferance. I f you want to be part of this family you will accept. Otherwise, you will no longer be welcome here. Take it or leave it. It is up to you."

Sesshoumaru stormed out of the chamber followed by an embarrassed Inuyasha. The Lady looked down at Jaken " All things considered, that went rather well."

Kagome yawned as she wandered into the throne room. She rubbed her eyes when she saw Jaken sitting contentedly in the Lady's lap. " Nice hat. What did I miss?"


	52. Wild Thing

Title: Wild Thing

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Wild (Dokuga Weekly Word Count Perfection #52)

Word Count:100

Genfic

CU

Warning: None

Summary: Jaken takes his place as the Lady's secretary.

"Name"

Sesshoumaru halted his progress when he heard that shrill familiar voice.

"Name"

"You know my name, Jaken"

"Name"

"Lord Sesshoumaru"

" State your business?"

"I was going to see my mate, but I might have time to kill you."

" I will see if we can fit you in sometime next week.":

"Jaken, if you value your life, you will announce me immediately."

"I think I see a spot opening up."

" I thought you might."

As he passed Jaken, Sesshoumaru could have sworn that the imp was laughing at him.


	53. Hormonal Quirks

Title: Hormonal Quirks

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Quirk (Dokuga Word Count Perfection Drabble #55)

Genfic

CU

Warning: None

Summary: Jaken bemoans his fate

Women, kami he hated them. It was bad enough when he had to deal with Rin. Now he was subject to the whims of the Lady of the West and Kagome on a full time basis. What he would give to be back with Lord Sesshoumaru.

Lord Sesshoumaru might abuse him, but he was not on call to service the Lady or take care of the very pregnant Kagome on full time basis. The Lady seemed to think he was a sex toy. It was as if she was making up for two hundred years without sex. No wonder he was was not a sex machine. If only he was a eunuch.

Kagome sent him all over Japan in search of various food cravings. In addition he had become her personal masseuse. They had tried to interest Sesshoumaru in becoming her birth coach. , but Sesshoumaru had passed on that honor despite all of Kagome's pleading and yelling. As a result over Jaken had been forced to suffer through the breathing exercises which Kagome demanded he learn.

Damn dogs and their mates. All of them were insufferable. The more Kagome whined. the further away Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha seemed to go. . The Lady had given Kagome a whistle to use to call Jaken when she wanted something. All day long it was whistle from the Lady for sex. whistle from Kagome to rub her feet or bring her something to eat. .

He tried hiding. He tried pretending he did not hear the whistle. Sooner or later the guards, Kagome or the Lady would find him and drag him away kicking and screaming. To think he had once been a leader of a great army. Now he was reduced to being a love slave and Kagome's personal go-fer.


	54. The Heir and the Spare

Title: The Heir and the Spare

Author: landofthekwt

Rating: PG-13

Prompt: Paper Anniversary (Dokuga Contest)

Word Count:5046

CU

Genfic

Warning: Birth

Summary: A baby is born

A/N This is the end of Child Birth Complications. It began on December 31,2008 and I finished it October 8,2009. A little bit more than 9 months. This has been a strange odyssey for me. I had never written SK before I joined Dokuga Contest. The story was intended as a drabble simply to meet the prompt " gasp" . The story has turned into something more for me. It was always intended to be an original idea. SK+ IK. Such a relationship would never be easy for any of the parties. The story is intended to show how such relation would affect them and their children. Anyone who has ever dealt with a divorce case knows how hard it is for children to shuttle back and forth. Imagine the children and one of the partners doing the same thing. I have been accused of making Inuyasha too much of a martyr, Sesshoumaru too much of a bastard and Kagome too selfish. All of these statements are probably true, but if Inuyasha does not stay with Kagome even though she has cheated on him the story ends, if Kagome does not insist the arrangement the story ends, if Sesshoumaru does not insist on having his own way with Kagome despite the arrangement the story would not evolve. When I started the story the ending I envisioned was based on the ending to Parenthood, a Ron Howard film. The characters discovers that two things are the most things in life: living and family. Living through good times and bad and enjoying the ride not simply worrying about goals. We will all eventually die. It is important that we treasure life while we live it. Family is important because these are the people we are closest to. It is important that we hold on to these people and treasure no matter what kind of bastards they are. I would like dedicate the last chapter to luxken27 who loaned me the title to the last chapter and encouraged me to write SK. I would like thank forthright for allowing me to post my story at Dokuga Contest. I would like to thank all of the people who read and reviewed the story at Dokuga Contest. Without your encouragement, I would have given up on this story long ago.

She had thought it a lark. A way to get away from the palace where she had cooped up in for nearly nine months. She and the Lady would visit Sango in the village. Sango was already working on child number six. The Lady was just beginning to show. They would be pregnant together. At least they would understand what she was going through.

The villagers had looked up the Lady descended with her retinue. Their miko was with her. They had not seen her for nine months. Even though she had been among them for six years she still seemed like a stranger. A woman who rutted with youkai and hanyou. producing youkai and hanyou children. It was lucky that Kaede was still alive to intercede on their behalf with the kami.

The Lady laughed as she watched Kagome waddle toward the priestess' hut. Soon she would be in that condition. Producing offspring for the first time in several hundred years. The time to mourn had past. It was time to live again. She might not love the little youkai, but she needed what he could give her. He was available and hers. She did not need a mate . She just wanted to be needed again.

Kaede was in the garden when they arrived. The older she became the more she needed Rin. She gazed at Kagome. Inuyasha had not bothered telling her that Kagome was pregnant. He spent most of his time on the road these days with Miroku. She supposed that the child must be Sesshoumaru's. Sesshoumaru had visited sporadically with gifts for Rin. Both of them were closed mouthed about the visits.

Rin walked up to Kagome in wonder. She had to ask " Is it Lord Sesshoumaru's" Kagome nodded and motioned her forward. Rin awkwardly approached. She was hesitant to touch her. Just knowing that Lord Sesshoumaru had a part in producing the being which was growing inside of

Kagome was enough to make her look on the miko with the same loving adoration that she had for Lord Sesshoumaru

They finally settled into Kaede's hut. The children went with Jaken and Rin to Sango's Kaede waited for Kagome to begin. When she was silent for an inordinate amount of time, Kaede felt she had to break the ice.

Kaede bowed to the visitor. " I am called Kade. I am the miko of this village."

The Lady returned her bow. " I am known as the Lady of the West. I live in Castle in the Air which my mate constructed for me. Kagome is staying with me. You may know me as Sesshoumaru's mother and Kagome is my daughter-in-law"

Kaede absorbed all of this information. She decided to approach Kagome whom she knew instead of this unknown commodity.

" So did something happen while you were gone. We have had no word from you in six months.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru pass through the village without telling us anything. Is something wrong?"

" Where to start. In case you had not noticed I am about nine months pregnant. I should have stayed at the Lady's Castle, but I was going stir crazy. I needed to see other human beings. I am the only human at the Castle in the Air and sometimes it is a little intimidating."

The Lady snorted " I am sorry that we youkai offended you.. I took you in to protect you from those two idiots who masquerade as your mates. Excuse me for trying to save your family."

Kagome put her hand over her mouth. " I did not mean to offend you. It just that it has been nine months since I saw a human face and I needed a chance to get away from the pressure. since I knew that neither Inuyasha nor Sesshoumaru were here at the present time"

Kaede put up her hand. " None of us the enemy here. Kagome has been like a daughter to she is what we have in common. I would like to know what is going on."

The Lady took the lead. "Sesshoumaru thought if he just impregnated Kagome again she would become dependant on him. He was trying to break the agreement that Kagome had forged. In many ways he was right. Kagome was trying to divide her time between Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha and their children. The result was that the boys fought all the time and Kagome only got to see her children six months of the year. When Kagome fled to my castle, I decided to put a stop to the agreement. Kagome and her children are staying with me. If Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha want to see her or the children, they have to deal with me. I will not prevent them seeing each other, neither will I permit the fighting and squabbling that has been going on since her first child was born. There have been some tense moments, but I think they all understand that they have to behave if they expect to see their mate and children. It all depends on Kagome staying in the Castle where I control the access to her."

Kaede laughed. Who could have thought of such a strange arrangement? Of course we were talking about a miko from the future who was mated to both a hanyou and a daiyoukai and had children by both men. Nothing about Kagome was normal why should she expect anything different now. Considering everything Kagome had suffered through to this point was any wonder that her married life was difficult.

Kaede had frankly thought that Kagome's time int this era was at any end when Naraku died and the Jewel disappeared. She had been surprised from when Kagome had returned. Apparently there was some purpose to be achieved beyond what she had already done. Kaede had assumed that Kagome would succeed her as village miko and she and Inuyasha would have the happily ever after that Kikyou had been denied. Instead, Kagome had fallen for Inuyasha's brother whom Kaede thought was destined for Rin The story became even more complicated when Kagome refused to give up either of the brothers and neither of them would release their hold on her. The war had been going on five years now. Kagome was still only 25. If the Lady had finally ended the war more power to her.

Kagome finally spoke. " I know this is all my fault. I just seem to give my heart away too easily.

I did not realize how much I loved Inuyasha until I was ready to leave him forever. When I came back, I thought that I was headed for a fairy tale happily ever with Inuyasha. I would never have envisioned this happening. I love both of them. I would not give up either of them. I know that my agreement was tearing them apart. Now they have equal access to me. I can be used as chew toy anymore. It was hard on all of us to be parted for six months. Now I have my children all of the time and my mates can see me any time of the year. My only regret is being parted from the people I love here in the village. I really miss all of you."

As Kagome was speaking Sango and her children, Kohaku, Jaken Shippou and Rin entered the hut. The crowd quickly overwhelmed the small space. Rin took the children outside to play where they were joined by Kohaku. Kagome took note of his exit. It was something which she would have to ask Sango about later. Sango walked over to Kagome and tried to hug her. They both laughed when their bellies bumped.

Miroku was certainly trying to reach his goal of ten to twenty children. This would be Sango's sixth. She did have a three-year head start and the twins were an unfair advantage. She on the other hand had two jealous mates who were vying for progeny. The first had been a surprise since she and Inuyasha assumed it was theirs. Only Sesshoumaru knew the truth then. As if to make up for the first the second had been born in the Western Shiro.

It struck her as odd that she was back at Kaede's hut, the site of the first birth. The only persons missing were Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Miroku. The Lady's physicians had assured her that she was in no danger and allowed her to visit so long she returned in two weeks when they expected the birth to take place. No need to alarm Sesshoumaru any time soon.

It was probably better if Inuyasha was not her birth coach this time. Sesshoumaru had refused to get involved. He had not entered the birthing room for either birth. He still might be offended if Inuyasha was not there with her when the baby was born. The Lady of West who had overseen Kibou's birth would be there together with her physicians. Hopefully they would have the courage to stand up to Sesshoumaru if necessary. Sesshoumaru's physicians had no backbone. The Lady had to step in at time to ensure a safe delivery.

The conversation drifted toward babies. Sango who had never met the Lady noticed that she was expecting. She was surprised to learn that the beautiful elegantly dressed woman was Sesshoumaru's mother and that the child she was expecting was Jaken's. It through her for a loop as she tried to imagine a cross between a toad and a dog. She burst out laughing. When she explained the entire hut exploded in laughter.

Even the Lady found it humorous. She tried to explain that at her age, she did not need a beautiful baby just someone who she could nurture and who would love her unequivocally. She had learned so much from her time with the little one. Fate was giving her the opportunity to correct the mistakes which she had made with Sesshoumaru. One should not have to learn about compassion, fear of death and mercy the way he had to. It was chance to redeem herself for what she had put the little one through. She had caused the death of his mother and forced him to live a terrible life. He might have forgiven her when he realized that she had been trying to atone for the last 200 years, but things would never be the same between them again. She had a chance to do things right the first time with the child growing within her. Jaken was terrified of her. He would let her raise the child as she wished. There would no mate or revenge for a dead mate to get in the way.

Neither Kagome nor the Lady could really understand Sango. Here was a woman who was one of the finest warriors in the world. Now she devoted herself to having and raising a herd of Miroku's children Sango listened quietly. Kagome may have left her family to come here. The Lady of the West lost her mate. She had lost everyone, but Kohaku. Everyone she had ever grown up with had died. Until she met Miroku she thought that she had to die to atone for what had happened with her kin.. When she thought he was going to die, she only wanted to die with him. Now she wanted to live with him. If he wanted ten or twenty children, she would bear and raise his children. It did not matter that he was always on the road making money to feed their children. She knew that he loved her and their children and that was good enough for her.

Kagome listened intently to Sango. It was ironic in some ways she was like Sango now. Sitting in the Castle in the Air raising her children. She knew that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru loved her and their children. The Lady's arrangement gave some stability to the whole arrangement between them. In some ways it was ironic. No one thought twice about a man having more than one woman. Yet it went against all her own teaching and everyone believed for her to have more than one man. She may have been selfish in the beginning. Trying to take from each man what she wanted. Now she was where she could not be pulled apart by the demands of her mates. She was glad that the Lady had put her foot down when she would have wavered. Ouji would know what it meant to be his father's son. Kibou would eventually have to stand on her own as a daiyoukai. For now they were still children four and two year's old. They would always be her babies along with the child about to be born.

Rin gazed at the women with jealousy. Three women. All in various states of pregnancy. She was seventeen. Many children her age .already had husbands and children. What did she have? Kaede who was like her grandmother. Soon she would be gone and Rin would have to find new lodgings. Lord Sesshoumaru had always been like a father to her. She would have followed him anywhere. Instead, he had left her in this kami forsaken village to become more human. How could she become more human? Humanity was about family. Her family had died. Kagome was now gone. Lord Sesshoumaru came only for short visits, bringing only kimonos and leaving her behind with no promise that he would ever come and take her away from all of this. Maybe she needed to find someone for herself and start her own family. That way she would not be alone when Kaede died. She wandered over where Kohaku was watching the children as Shippou kept the children entertained while the adults talked in the hut. She was no longer a child yet she was not an adult. Did he have someone? She had protected him once from Lord Sesshoumaru. He had saved her life more than once. Did he still have feelings for her? She wanted to know.

Kaede laughed at all of them. Four women with their lives ahead of them. They know the love and the joy of children. She had been alone for fifty years since her sister died. Kikyou's death had forced her into becoming a miko .A life of service to the kami without a husband or a child.

She understood only too well why Kikyou had been willing to become Inuyasha's wife to escape this life. Did she ever wish that her life had been different? Yes, but when Kikyou had come back she only wished for her return to the grave. Rin had been a blessing in her old age. Without her she could not have functioned so long as village miko. Now it was unfair to burden Rin any longer. She needed to find someone before it was too late. Perhaps Kohaku was that man. He was brave and strong and would be a good provider. Rin would help him perpetuate the taijiya by bearing his children. That would be the best gift that Rin could give her.

In the middle of all this estrogen Kagome felt a pain. She knew what this meant. The baby was coming and there was no time to spare. She looked at the Lady and Kaede. Inuyasha and Kaede had seen her through Ouji's birth The Lady had stayed by her side during Kibou's birth. She needed Sesshoumaru now. He had not been by her side for Ouiji's birth. Despite his protests it was his place.

"The baby is coming. Please get Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. I would like my family around me when the baby comes."

The women stirred. Sango went outside to speak to Kohaku. He could use Kirara to search for her husband and Inuyasha. The Lady looked more serene. Surely, Sesshoumaru would feel his mate. It would be better if he was here sooner than later. She was unhappy that she had done all the work at Kibou's birth. It had not been his child, but it was his mate giving birth. The least he could do was support her in her time of need. Her own mate had done that. She had heard that Sesshoumaru let Inuyasha hold Kagome's hand throughout Ouji's birth. and coach her through

the delivery only to show up to take credit for the child. His place was by Kagome's side even if she had to drag him there. She muttered some words to Jaken and the ladies about taking care of Kagome. Changing into a ball of light she departed to search for her errant son.

Kagome and Jaken were now left with Kaede. Jaken was petrified. Even though he had been trained for this moment by Kagome, the thought of assisting in the actual birth terrified him.

Kagome was concentrating on timing the contractions and controlling the pain through her breathing exercises. Third times a charm. Surely, the births became easier over time. At least that is what Sango said and she was the expert in that department. Kaede went outside to summon Rin. Rin had assisted her with all of the births since she arrived at the village nine years ago. There was no one she trusted more in these circumstances. They just had to clear the room for birthing. Rin would assemble the necessary herbs, cloths and hot water. Everything must be just right. This was Sesshoumaru's child. If anything happened, the village would be destroyed. She was a miko. Long ago she had discarded her fears for her duty. She would get through this so long as she concentrated on the task at hand.

The Lady wandered far and wide over Japan in search of her son. She found him at her Castle

" Where is my mate?"

" She is with her miko who birthed your first child."

" How did she get there? I thought the point of your plan was to protect her from harm whether it is from Inuyasha, myself, youkai or humans? How could you send her down that squalid little village when you have the finest physicians here?"

" She was lonely. You were not here. She wanted to see her human friends. She is human after all. The miko who is with her attended Ouji's birth. Youkai physicians are too terrified of making a mistake. They almost killed me at your birth. Last time I had to step in because they were afraid that you would kill them if anything happened to Kagome or Kibou. You should be there with her. The last two times you stood outside while Inuyasha and I stood where you should have been. She was asking for you. Go to her now."

"It is not the place of a daiyoukai to be in the birthing room. It is place for women."

"If you were not my son, I would slug you. Get down there now or I will bar you from her bed forever. Jaken is better behaved than you are. You act like a spoiled brat with a sword up your butt. Your father and I raised you better. Get down there and do your duty to your mate."

Properly chastised Sesshoumaru changed form and assumed his energy form. The Lady sighed. If she could, she would have put him over her knee. Still, he seemed to have responded well to her harangue. Maybe there was hope for him yet. Time would tell. Now if they could just through the birth without someone being getting killed. She changed into her energy form and plunged to earth following after her son.

Kohaku followed the directions which his sister gave to him. Sure enough there was his brother-in-law cheating some poor noblemen out of the rice which he had collected from the peasants.

Kagome always thought of Miroku as "Robin Hood" whoever he was, while Inuyasha preferred to think of him as a common thief. His sister did not care any more so long he brought in enough rice to feed their growing family. He collected money for killing youkai, but not at the rate that his brother-in-law did.

" Inuyasha, Miroku. Sango sent me to fetch you for the birth of Kagome's child I can give a ride to Miroku. Kagome really wants Inuyasha to be there. My sister says that her birth pangs have already began.":

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other. It was not Inuyasha's child she was bearing. It was not Miroku's child she was bearing. But it was Kagome. The mate of Inuyasha and the friend of Miroku. She had been with them through the worst of times always coming through for them when they needed her. They must go to her now in her time of need. Miroku clambered onto Kirara's back and Inuyasha ran along beside. Hopefully they would get there before the birth.

Her first labor had been twenty four hours of excruciating pain. Her second lasted only six hours.

She had been surprised by the pains. The physicians had assured her that she had two weeks before the baby was due.

Where was a lawyer when she needed one? She would sue them for every penney they had. And they called them themselves doctors. Kaede knew more about medicine than all of them put together. She was glad to be in her hands.

Jaken on the other hand was useless. He was standing against the wall stone still talking to himself. Men all they were good for was. Oh right, that was how she got into this predicament in the first place. She could not resist the first dog who came and sniffed her rear end.

She supposed that extended to wolves and foxes though Kouga never seemed serious about her and Shippou had been too young. She had to admit they were both cute and sexy in their own way.

Her mother would have been shocked at the way she ended up. She had been faithful to her husband even after death. The idea of her mother marrying again was inconceivable. Here she was with two mates.

Still her mother had never batted an eye when she made lunches and packed ramen for Inuyasha. She would accept whatever made her daughter happy. She was ecstatic as soon the basketball in her stomach became a hanyou and she could give it the love it deserved.

It was not like she was alone. Rin and Kaede were by her side providing the best care the Sengoku Jidai could provide. Her own knowledge of twenty-first century medicine had not hurt.

Kaede had absorbed fact about the practice of medicine she could impart. The result was deaths in child birth had plummeted. The secret was cleanliness in the operating room. It fit well with the Shinto mantra of purification. Every thing had to be sterile. Hands had to be clean and washed. Simple hand washing killed half the germs. No one would die on her watch when there was a way to prevent.

The time was coming soon. The pains were five minutes apart and lasted one minute. She knew because she had counted. Goddamn Sesshoumaru. She would cut off his balls for this. She did not remember any pain like this before. Never Never would she have sex again. She would take over as village miko and declare her chastity and promise never ever to touch another dog again as long as she lived. Maybe then the kami would forgive her for running with demons and let her die in peace.

Kaede was by her side encouraging her. But she was not whom she wanted. She wanted her daiyoukai. The one who had placed her in this predicament to hold her hand so that she could purify him until he was a pile of ash. Maybe she could revive Tenseiga and do it again. What had possessed her to get pregnant again? It was that damn seduction. She just could not resist him and he knew it. And now he was getting the last laugh.

Inuyasha found Sesshoumaru standing outside the hut.

" What are you doing outside here, bastard? You should be in there telling her that everything is all right. Holding her hand. Telling her to breathe. Not outside acting like you are above all this.

You did this to her. Be a man and be with her now. It is not just about great sex. It is about being there for her when your child is born."

"She is your mate too, Inuyasha. You held her hand last time my child was born. Surely, she would not refuse you."

"You bastard. I was with her when Ouji was born. It was my place because we thought it was our child. You knew better. You should have been there then and you will go in there now if I have cut your guts out and feed them to you in a bowl. Be a man for once and take responsibility. It is not about what you want. It is about what she needs. She needs you now. Go to her"

Sesshouamru stared at Inuyasha and entered the hut. Inuyasha sighed. Telling Sesshoumaru to go to Kagome was the hardest thing he had ever said, but sometimes you have to sacrifice for the ones you love. The Lady put her arm around him. He leaned into her. It was hard on everyone. Hopefully it would soon be over.

But of course nothing was ever easy with this group. Kagome's labor seemed to go on forever. Several times during that night Inuyasha walked her around the village in hopes that it would induce the child to make an appearance. For some reason it was shy. Kagome was just about to give up hope when her water finally broke early in the morning. Only Kaede, Rin, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha remained at her bedside when the boy decided to be born.

Kaede caught him while Sesshoumaru held her right hand and Inuyasha held her left hand. He still remembered his breathing instructions from Ouji's birth. The Lady stood by her head and encouraged her. by to assist Kaede in her duties. The baby was pronounced fit. Kagome was cleaned. The umbilical cord was cut. The placenta was delivered and buried. As pregnancies go in the Sengoku Jidai, it was fairly uneventful. The Lady took the child and allowed Kagome to sleep. The demons could feel the exhaustion of the humans and Kaede and Rin went to bed leaving the Lady, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to keep a vigil at Kagome's bedside.

When Kagome awoke, they were still there. The Lady delivered the new born to Kagome so that she could feed the starving infant. Kagome could only wonder at what had gone on at her bedside between these three during the night. When the Lady was asked later, she said that she just held the baby all night. Soothing him when he cried. Changing him when necessary. She had thought of feeding him from her own breast, but decided against it. The bond should be formed between parent and child. The boys did not speak to her or each other, but merely stayed by her side in case she should need something .from them. Kagome decided that peace was at hand and so named the child "Heiwa" or peace in honor of the occasion. Under normal circumstances the father would name the child, but Kagome had taken it upon herself to name each of her children.

Sango brought the children down in the morning to see the baby. The hut became crowded again. Families began to form on each side. Kagome was amused by what she saw. Inuyasha held Kibou. Sesshoumaru watched Ouji used crayons which Shippou had lent to him to color a picture for his mother. Sango and Miroku did their best to keep their five children in line with the help of Shippou. Rin was talking with Kohaku. Clearly things were moving on that front. Maybe another wedding was on the horizon. She was most amused by the Lady. This gentile and elegant Lady sat against the wall of a human hut with a familiar Kappa sitting in her lap. What she would not give for a camera at that very moment.

This was the peace that she had dreamed of when she first proposed her arrangement with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. She had hoped that a family bond would form between them. Instead it had led to bitterness and rancor. Only now were they beginning to join together. She was the common bond that held them together. They could live as brothers. Ouji, Kibou and Heiwa would not be raised separately, but would be the family she had dreamed of. Maybe she was an idealist, but she dreamed of a day when human, hanyou and demon could leave together in peace She saw it before her eyes.

They were her family. She had been too busy being princess to Sesshoumaru and housewife to Inuyasha that she was blind to it. The Lady was like her mother. Kaede her grandmother. Sango her sister. Miroku her brother. Kohaku Rin and Shippou had been children when she met them. Now ten years later they were grown up. Kohaku had a profession. Shippou was a high senior level kitsune. Rin was seventeen and ready to move on from her apprenticeship with Kaede. The children of the quest had grown up. Now her own children and Sango's children had taken their place as the youngest members of this odd clan.

Kagome realized as she looked around the room that she was blessed. The kami had given her a rare opportunity to form a family bond with a very odd group of people. She had come to love each and every one of them and would not trade her life here the future she had left behind. There might be bumps in the road. She and all the other humans would grow old and die, but she would treasure each and every moment with the ones she loved until it was time for her to go.


End file.
